


Parole

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Sehun era só um cara com fama de mau, que vivia de cara emburrada e não tinha lá muita paciência, garçom na lanchonete da universidade em que frequentava. Foi lá que conheceu Yixing, um rapaz vindo da China para estudar e que, apesar de ter passado um tempo com parentes antes de ir para os alojamentos da faculdade, não sabia nada a respeito da capital. O conhecendo ao atendê-lo na lanchonete, Sehun não via problema algum em ser seu guia e ajudá-lo a se adaptar naquele início de período, exceto pelo fato de ter se apaixonado pelos olhos inocentes e o sorriso caloroso ao decorrer do tempo.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Parole

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #144
> 
> Olá! Foi muito divertido participar e escrever pra esse ficfest! Espero que gostem da história e que se divirtam desvendando os universos que ela e todas as outras participantes têm pra oferecer. Agradeço pela betagem feita e pelo banner adorável ♥ Tenham uma boa leitura!
> 
> ["Playlist — Parole"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/04E4bqwrUbEKmQqwC7QFQS?si=ii5dsLksSX662VPJX1hMpw)

**Capítulo Único - Quebrando paradigmas**

> **Parole**
> 
> _pa.ro.le_
> 
> substantivo feminino
> 
> [linguística] fala ou discurso enunciado

O retorno das aulas era o dia que mais deixava Sehun desanimado na vida. Não apenas por ser o fim das férias e a volta das obrigações acadêmicas que ele não gostava de ter, mas também porque o antes calmo movimento do trabalho se tornava um caos. Nada se comparava à beleza que era a lanchonete com a maioria dos alunos fora do campus. E então o descanso terminava e aqueles jovens com alimentação duvidosa entupiam os cantos do lugar.

Assim como enchiam a paciência de Sehun.

Veja bem, o jovem garçom não era exatamente uma pessoa ruim. Um pouco mal humorado e com certeza intimidador com os olhos escuros e as sobrancelhas grossas, mas não era mesmo uma pessoa ruim. No entanto, não tinha condições de manter a cara pálida amigável enquanto lidava com aqueles pseudo-adultos que não decidiam entre milkshake de chocolate e caramelo e não sabiam escolher o molho das fritas, muito menos com o barulho infernal da junção de todas as conversas nas mesas ocupadas.

E Sehun ainda tinha que aguentar tudo isso usando a camiseta azul desconfortável e o avental preto — trajes obrigatórios seguindo o código de cores da universidade — e depois das aulas cansativas pela manhã. Se arrependimento matasse... ele continuaria vivo, já que o dinheiro na carteira só existia por conta do emprego, então ele tinha que reclamar sabendo que a barriga estava cheia.

Resmungando internamente ao se afastar de uma das mesas, entregou no balcão a comanda do digníssimo pedido anotado, que demorou quase dez minutos para ser dito. Os grupos de amigos adoravam fazer reuniões de volta às aulas por ali, então o garçom não estava surpreso com seis ou sete cadeiras ocupadas, coisa que só contribuía para o pavio curto dele.

Sehun era muito bom em se controlar, porém. Ficava indiferente o quanto podia, vez ou outra o rosto apático fazendo os clientes adiantarem o processo com a escolha porque a falta de paciência era explícita no rosto do garoto de cabelos vermelhos e piercings no rosto. Já escutara uma chatice vez ou outra, especialmente quando veteranos ou formandos que tinham o ego grande demais apareciam por ali, mas eles eram tão irrelevantes que Sehun nem mesmo ligava.

O mínimo para o garçom era ser educado. Gentil talvez fosse um pouco demais, ainda que uma ou outra pessoa merecesse sua cordialidade sincera, como a professora de um dos períodos de Filosofia ou qualquer um que o tratasse bem, ou seja, além de um mero servente. Fora isso, o boa tarde era suficiente. Naquele maldito fuzuê de retorno de semestre, então… Só uma boa saída no fim de semana iria compensar o trabalho que Sehun teria ao longo das tardes animadas.

— Ei, unha pintada. Mesa sete. E a mesa dez tá com cliente e sem cardápio. — Jongdae, o balconista bem apessoado que gostava de tirar sarro da mania de Sehun em usar esmaltes, chamou atenção do garçom que descansava por ali. — Já tá cansado e o semestre nem começou, mano?

— Tu não sabe minha vontade de colocar um fone de ouvido nesse momento, cara. — Sehun resmungou. Ele não se ofendia com as brincadeiras de Jongdae, porque eram amigos e o _“unha pintada”_ se tornou apelido carinhoso entre os dois. Assim como o _“carinha de pêssego”_ que o ruivo utilizava para se referir ao balconista às vezes. Ele vivia de cuidados com a pele.

— Não julgo. Agora vai logo, vai esfriar esse trambolho aqui.

Sehun rolou os olhos, mas assentiu. Pegou um dos cardápios disponíveis e colocou debaixo do braço, as mãos habilidosas levando as bandejas com hambúrgueres, fritas e refrigerantes para a mesa de quatro clientes, seguindo para o solitário desconhecido que ocupava a mesa dez.

Olhando de longe, Sehun cogitou que era um calouro. Primeiro porque não tinha simplesmente pego um dos cardápios sozinho como a maioria fazia e porque olhava para todos os lados como se testemunhasse uma selvageria sem tamanho. Sendo sincero, Sehun não diria que ele estava errado.

Se aproximou calmamente, espiando a postura reservada do garoto, a mochila no colo e os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Ele se afastou quando viu o cardápio estendido em sua direção, intencionado a pegá-lo.

— Olá, seja bem vindo a _Yonsei Burguers_ , já pensa no que quer pedir ou quer dar uma olhada nas opções? — Sehun buscou pelos olhos do moreno de traços curiosos, perdidos nas folhas grossas que dispunham os diferentes tipos de comida vendidos na lanchonete. — Posso voltar em alguns minutos.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado.

Concordando com a cabeça, Sehun esperou apenas mais alguns segundos para saber se o cara olharia para ele outra vez, não obtendo resposta. Escutando um chamado em outra mesa, curvou-se discretamente por força do hábito e seguiu o caminho, reconhecendo o sotaque que envolvia a pronúncia do moreno quieto.

Ele provavelmente era chinês. Explicaria os traços, ao menos, e Sehun tinha uma porção de conhecidos dessa nacionalidade pelo campus, então estava familiarizado com a sonoridade do idioma que não desprendia quando falavam coreano. Sehun também era bom com a língua, justamente pelo contato direto com chineses.

Despreocupado, foi atender a mesa que o solicitou enquanto o rapaz escolhia o que iria comer, recolhendo os copos vazios de milkshakes tomados e pedindo uma porção a mais de batata frita para a mesa de amigos, descansando ao lado de Jongdae no balcão, vez ou outra passando os olhos pelos clientes para saber se era solicitado ou não.

Pouco tempo depois, Sehun avistou um braço levantar timidamente, nem mesmo por inteiro, uma mão acenando na direção dele e confirmando que o possível chinês na mesa dez estava o chamando. Foi até lá com seus passos lentos e arrastados do jeito que o chefe detestava, tirando o bloquinho de pedidos do bolso do avental e se preparando para anotar.

— Decidiu o que vai pedir?

— Eu… — O moreno olhou o cardápio uma outra vez, o fechando. Ele pareceu refletir sozinho por um instante, olhando para o nada. — Pimenta com batata? Sabe? — Gesticulou com uma das mãos, como se passasse algo em alguma coisa antes de levar a comida à boca. Sehun franziu o cenho. — Batata com fritos.

Ele estava falando palavras coreanas soltas para tentar formar o pedido. Não era incomum que usassem o vocabulário dessa maneira quando estavam aprendendo o idioma e Sehun não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho suave no canto dos lábios. O rapaz era até que charmosinho tentando se comunicar.

Utilizando todo o breve conhecimento que tinha, o garçom surpreendeu o moreno ao se dirigir a ele em sua língua materna.

— Você quer batata frita? Com molho de pimenta? — Com um chinês praticado, porque às vezes precisava traduzir alguns pratos para os estudantes estrangeiros, Sehun fez os olhos do cliente brilharem. Ele assentiu. — Se fala batata frita com molho apimentado. — Corrigiu o coreano básico anteriormente usado pelo chinês, o escutando rir baixinho.

Uma covinha graciosa surgiu na bochecha esquerda dele e Sehun se viu um tanto contagiado pela aura simples e leve que ele tinha.

— Desculpe, obrigado… Sehun. Muito obrigado, é isso mesmo. — Disse, em chinês, limpando a garganta para tentar usar a expressão que lhe foi ensinada em coreano minutos antes. — Batata frita com molho apimentado. E refrigerante, Coca.

— Certo, vou pedir pra você. Como você se chama? Vou colocar na nota. — O fato de Sehun continuar falando em chinês, mesmo com uma ou outra pronúncia imperfeita, deixou o rapaz muito impressionado e aliviado.

— É Yixing. Você pode colocar Zhang se for mais fácil. Não conseguem falar meu nome direito às vezes. — O moreno, que agora Sehun sabia chamar com um nome próprio, ajeitou o cardápio na mesa, o entregando ao garçom em seguida. — Aqui.

— Tudo bem, vou registrar seu pedido, Yixing.

Sehun deu um último sorrisinho gentil na direção do moreno antes de se retirar com um cumprimento educado, e o deixou um pouco mais encantado. Não escutou dificuldades no garçom na hora de pronunciar seu nome e, depois de ouvir seu colega de quarto falar sem parar de maneira errada por algumas horas, foi um acalento na alma de estrangeiro.

Foi possível até mesmo para o garçom notar como a palavra simples e vocativa deixou o rapaz feliz. Sehun não era lá de ser um poço de gentileza com todo mundo, mas, como já foi bem dito, ele sabia ser um completo cavalheiro com quem merecia sua boa vontade. E o chinês demonstrou ser digno desse lado escondido do ruivo.

Ele levou o pedido para Jongdae e o esperou calmamente ficar pronto. Batatas fritas eram o carro chefe da lanchonete porque tinham o toque especial do parmesão e orégano, além da pimenta que era adicionada no molho de quem pedia essa alteração. Por isso, não demorou, muitas eram feitas a cada dez minutos e saíam facilmente da cozinha. Sehun arrumou o molho separadamente na bandeja e pegou uma das garrafinhas de Coca-Cola que serviam junto no combo.

Como estava de bom humor com aquele cliente, pegou dois sachês de ketchup e mostarda especial, caso ele quisesse outros sabores na batata, levando tudo para a mesa e sendo recebido com o mesmo sorrisinho pequeno que acentuava a covinha na bochecha. Yixing tinha muito jeito de cara legal. Ele merecia uns agrados.

— Obrigado. Parece muito bom. — O chinês disse, ainda sem trocar o idioma, e Sehun riu baixinho. Tirou a tampinha do refrigerante com o abridor e colocou no copo de vidro. Não usavam mais canudos ou descartáveis.

— Você é novo aqui, não é? — Sem conseguir se conter, acabou perguntando. Viu Yixing assentir tranquilamente. Tinha falado com ele em coreano mesmo, notando que ele entendia sem problemas maiores. — É intercâmbio?

— Não, eu vim pra morar, vou estudar e ficar. — Yixing estava sujando uma das batatinhas no molho quando respondeu, sorrindo para o garçom em seguida. Ele respondeu cheio de sotaque e com um biquinho nos lábios, fato que fez Sehun achar graça. — Por quê?

— Olha, não me entenda mal. — Sehun olhou para os lados, confirmando que não estava sendo solicitado em nenhuma mesa. — Acho que você deveria praticar mais o coreano. Conversar mesmo que não seja fácil, como você ainda tem dificuldades de falar mesmo que pareça entender bem. Porque, assim, nem todo mundo sabe chinês e você não devia se acomodar.

— Ah, sim, obrigado… é verdade. É que agora foi só mais prático. — Yixing olhou para a comida, um pouquinho envergonhado. Sehun tinha um monte de tatuagens pouco visíveis espalhadas pelos braços, uma altura considerável e uns piercings no rosto. Ele era um tanto intimidador, ainda que tivesse sido muito gentil, então o ouvir falar tantas frases seguidas fez o chinês recuar um pouco por instinto.

— Não quero me meter. É que conheço um porre chinês que não fala nada de coreano e todo mundo tem que falar por ele quando tá com a galera. — Sorriu de canto, lembrando de Zitao. — Só um conselho mesmo. Espero que aproveite a comida, Yixing.

— Está muito gostosa. E vou tentar aprender bem durante as aulas, obrigado pelo conselho, Sehun. — Yixing curvou levemente a cabeça, observando Sehun se afastar depois de devolver a saudação breve. 

No chinês, ficou a sensação de acolhimento acima da barreira linguística que poderia o levar a pedir algo totalmente diferente que aquilo que desejava, se fosse algum outro garçom sem paciência. No coreano, não ficou nada além do sorriso bonitinho de olhos apertados e covinhas nas bochechas para gravar o nome de Yixing — ou Zhang — na memória.

✦

Quando chegou na Universidade onde passaria boa parte dos seus dias, Zhang Yixing estava com tanto medo que cogitou ficar dentro do quarto até ser obrigado a sair. Não que odiasse interação social ou fosse alérgico a gente, ele só nunca tinha estado em um lugar tão cheio de gente que não falava sua língua — literal e figurativamente falando — e sendo um novato, além de tudo.

Os boatos sobre o que faziam com os calouros nas universidades eram um pouquinho aterrorizantes para o chinês acostumado com escolas tranquilas e bairros com pouco barulho. Sabia que aquela ideia de se mudar para a Coreia só para estudar em um lugar mais renomado era loucura, mas não teve muita escolha no fim das contas. Passou em algumas faculdades chinesas, mas a Yonsei… A Yonsei era importante demais em muitos ramos para que os pais do jovem deixassem isso para trás.

A família de Yixing era metade chinesa, metade coreana, mas ele nasceu e foi criado na China e aquela era só a terceira vez que estava no outro país. Tinha visitado os tios e primos na Coreia outras duas vezes e não fez nada além de passear com eles e comprar água em barraquinhas. Todos ao seu redor falavam chinês e ele nunca teve problema nenhum com seu coreano básico e uma ou outra expressão decorada.

Os pais dele realmente confiavam na capacidade de adaptação do filho, apenas porque não tinham conhecimento completo do quanto o garoto era tímido e se comunicava com poucas pessoas ao longo da vida. Nem teve muitos amigos para se despedir ou sentir falta, até, apenas dois colegas com quem conversava e saía eventualmente. E então foi colocado de mala e cuia dentro de um avião, com passagem só de ida para Incheon e uma carona do seu tio coreano que fazia muitas piadas.

Passou alguns dias na casa dele, tentando se adaptar, tirando um tempo para aprender um pouco mais sobre o idioma que escutaria com mais frequência enquanto convivia com os familiares naquele fim de férias, mas logo precisou ir se apresentar na universidade e dar entrada no seu novo quartinho do alojamento. Era uma casa, onde ficavam. Tinha dois quartos para duas pessoas cada, cozinha, sala e banheiro. Bom de se viver, exceto pela superlotação — para Yixing.

Conviver com mais de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo era um pouco demais. Seu colega de quarto se chamava Chanyeol. Ele era alto e desengonçado e não conseguia pronunciar seu nome sem fazer gracinha da própria dificuldade. E então tinha um garoto baixinho no outro quarto que se chama Kyungsoo e o que dormia com ele era Minseok. Yixing anotou os nomes pra não esquecer. Ele teria que morar com aquelas pessoas até o final do semestre. E depois no próximo e no seguinte, até se formar. Quem sabe até lá Chanyeol conseguisse lhe chamar de Yixing, ao menos.

Apesar de todo o medo que sentia de andar pela calçada dos alojamentos, ele decidiu, enquanto estava sozinho dentro da casa mobiliada, que não tinha como ficar enfurnado ali o tempo inteiro. Saiu do quarto, foi para a cozinha, bebeu água e ficou entediado. Não escutou nenhum barulho que indicasse perigo, não ouviu nenhum dos seus novos colegas dizerem alguma coisa, e acabou concluindo que aquela história de pregar peças em calouros era coisa de filme americano com qualidade duvidosa.

Sendo assim, ele achou que não teria problemas em conhecer um pouco mais do lugar. Os prédios enormes das aulas ficavam um pouco distantes, mas dava para fazer o caminho a pé ou esperar os ônibus gratuitos que faziam o percurso. Ao redor da pequena vila onde as casas ficavam, eles tinham um estacionamento consideravelmente grande, uma mercearia para mantimentos, uma lanchonete e uma padaria. Eram todos lugares grandes e que pareciam servir coisas com qualidade, assim como a variedade de produtos da mercearia dizia ao chinês que estava mesmo em um outro patamar da vida.

Ainda bem que tinha bolsa de estudos.

Entrar naquela lanchonete foi seu primeiro teste de interação social além dos colegas de apartamento. Ele tinha até falado um pouquinho de coreano com eles, que prometeram ter paciência com sua falta de prática, mas fora do ambiente caseiro, Yixing não disse uma palavra no idioma. E então achou que seria uma boa ideia sentar naquela mesa e ler o cardápio devagar, juntando cada palavra com todo o seu conhecimento, apenas para passar vergonha na hora de fazer o pedido.

Se surpreendeu, porém, com a gentileza com a qual foi tratado. Aquele garçom que falava chinês foi o mais próximo de herói que Yixing já tinha experienciado, e ele não esperava mesmo aquela atitude do rapaz de cabelos tingidos, piercings e tatuagens. Pelo contrário, e não se orgulhava de julgá-lo pela aparência, mas foi mais forte que ele. Era mais fácil que a mente tomasse aquele caminho quando ele já era por natureza uma pessoa com receio do mundo.

Mas Sehun, o garçom de cabelo vermelho, era muito legal. Tão legal que o entregou molho a mais e ainda lhe deu um bom conselho. Quando terminou de comer, gostando de cada mordida, pagou com uma boa gorjeta dentro do que ele podia gastar. Não tinha muita grana, mas era o suficiente para sobreviver bem no mês, recompensa dos pais por ele não precisar pagar a faculdade, graças às boas notas e os projetos sempre premiados de ciências. Recebeu a bolsa por conta das pesquisas e teria que trabalhar no laboratório científico da universidade a partir do segundo semestre, já que no primeiro estaria se adaptando.

E até que não era tão ruim.

Voltou para o alojamento decidido a treinar o coreano, até porque precisaria acompanhar aulas inteiras e entender o máximo que podia para fazer provas e apresentar trabalhos, por isso lutou contra sua timidez e se juntou à conversa que os colegas estavam tendo quando entrou em casa.

— O Zhang chegou! — Chanyeol, espalhafatoso, saudou o chinês. — Tava por onde, cara? A gente ia te chamar pra dar uma volta, mas cê tava dormindo mais cedo.

— Não tem problema — sorriu, querendo se mostrar gentil e participativo, sentando no sofá depois de tirar os sapatos. — Onde foram?

— Conhecer. Kyungsoo mostrou pra gente os lugares e o caminho pros prédios. O irmão dele estudou aqui, então ele conhece. — Minseok respondeu, relaxando o corpo no sofá. Ele era tão baixinho quanto Kyungsoo, e quanto o próprio Yixing. Se tornava até engraçado pensar que estavam morando com um cara tão alto quando Chanyeol.

— Legal. Eu dei uma olhada e comi na lanchonete. — Usando toda sua sabedoria, Yixing respondeu. — E o ônibus, eu vi, também.

— Ah, acho que vou pegar o ônibus porque vai me dar preguiça de andar. — Chanyeol parecia ser naturalmente preguiçoso. Yixing o achava engraçado. Socializar um pouco não estava sendo de todo mal. — Kyungsoo, você tem os horários? Tem uma parada aqui na frente.

— Tenho, é só pegar no site 9 o número do ponto. — Calmo, o moreno de lábios volumosos e sobrancelhas grossas levantou do sofá. — Tava pensando na gente dividir umas tarefas, porque essa casa não vai ficar arrumada pra sempre. Eu posso cozinhar, mas não lavo louça. Alguém precisa varrer a casa e lavar o banheiro. E levar as roupas pra lavanderia.

— Chegou a parte chata. — Chanyeol resmungou, o corpo murchando no sofá. — Eu posso lavar a louça!

— Tanto faz pra mim. Gosto de limpar. Arrumo e lavo a casa se for necessário. — Minseok deu de ombros. Yixing estava quieto observando, feliz por entender direito tudo o que falavam mesmo que uma ou outra palavra soasse esquisita. Quando olharam para ele, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Fico com as roupas — disse, tranquilo. Não parecia ser uma tarefa difícil, contando que eles separassem seus pertences direito. No entanto, não confiava muito naquela parte, especialmente quando se falava de Chanyeol. Tinha certeza que ele era bagunceiro. — Onde é a lavanderia?

— Depois te levo lá e ensino a mexer nas máquinas. — Kyungsoo sorriu na direção do chinês, que devolveu o gesto. — Vou anotar o que decidimos. Não acho que regras de convivência sejam necessárias, mas caso se tornem, damos um jeito de fazer algumas. 

— Já vi que você é mandão! — Chanyeol cruzou os braços. Yixing ficou imediatamente com receio de que a harmonia naquele apartamento não fosse durar tanto, mas Kyungsoo apenas deu risada.

— Eu sou capricorniano, cara, mandão é o meu sobrenome.

Os outros rapazes acabaram rindo também, inclusive Yixing, que se permitiu acreditar que não estava sendo uma experiência tão horrível a do primeiro dia instalado naquela casa. Kyungsoo realmente fez uma tabela com as tarefas de cada um e colocou na geladeira com um ímã, prometendo fazer um jantar para todos de boas vindas.

Eles foram juntos até a mercearia comprar o necessário para deixar a despensa mais bem apessoada porque recebiam itens básicos de alimentação, mas nenhuma das boas e velhas porcarias estava nos armários. Também não tinha nenhuma bebida e eram poucas as disponíveis para comprar, mas eles não precisaram de mais que um engradado de latinhas, porque Yixing e Kyungsoo não ingeriam álcool.

Estavam se dando bem até aquele momento, Kyungsoo recebeu ajuda na cozinha e o clima na hora do primeiro jantar que dividiram foi bem amigável. Ao menos alguma coisa estava dando mais segurança a Yixing dentro daquele lugar não tão desconhecido, o ajudando a se preparar psicologicamente para as aulas, já que nenhum dos seus colegas de apartamento fazia o mesmo curso que o seu. E só Chanyeol estava no mesmo prédio, porque cursava Engenharia. Tanto Kyungsoo quanto Minseok eram de Humanas e estavam longe da Química que Yixing se propôs a estudar.

Sendo assim, apenas o alto e espalhafatoso Chanyeol caminhou consigo para aquela construção enorme, ambos acenando para os outros dois novos amigos quando eles desviaram o caminho. Muitos estudantes tomavam conta do pátio, seja conversando entre os grupos ou entrando no casarão imenso que parecia muito assustador se olhasse demais. Yixing só queria ter a sorte de encontrar qualquer pessoa que falasse chinês dentro da sua turma ou pelo menos de algum grupo de estudos.

Não por querer ficar falando na língua materna, mas para ter a quem se socorrer caso precisasse de uma tradução de alguma coisa importante. Pensou, enquanto caminhava, em procurar um grupo de sua nacionalidade por ali, sabia que havia alguns comitês de países com representantes nativos dentro da faculdade, mas se perguntou se, enquanto calouro, seria acolhido. E se aquela fuga para a cultura natal o faria um enferrujado no coreano como Sehun o aconselhou a não fazer. Não queria mesmo se acomodar e ter maiores dificuldades.

Uma adaptação de cada vez e ele conseguiria se sair bem. Primeiro, precisava lidar com as aulas. Depois ele pensaria no nível de problema que teria por conta do coreano básico. Com um pouco mais de segurança, cogitava pedir ajuda aos colegas de apartamento, se tudo se tornasse muito complicado.

Suspirou, seguindo aquele mapa meio tosco que levou na pasta para não ser ridículo demais e se perder no meio do caminho, achando a sala para a qual foi designado. Apenas para ter certeza checou a lista de nomes na porta, dentro de um quadro de acrílico, procurando pelo seu e, quem sabe, algum outro nome chinês por ali.

Para sua felicidade e alívio, logo no início da lista havia o Byun Baekhyun/Bian Boxian quase gritando em sua direção. Nem tudo estava perdido e, se ele achasse aquele tal de Baekhyun ou Boxian dentro da sala, não ficaria completamente deslocado.

Sorriu pequenininho, lembrando do garçom gentil uma última vez enquanto convencia a si mesmo que de que era capaz de se comunicar em coreano com todas aquelas pessoas e que, se o dono do nome chinês aparecesse em sua frente, não cederia à tentação da zona de conforto. Era só o primeiro dia de aula. Ele conseguiria passar por aquilo.

  
  


✦

Sehun estava sem nenhuma vontade de viver naquela tarde chata de quarta-feira. O movimento era sempre sem graça no meio da semana, porque as pessoas usavam o tempo para correr atrás do que atrasaram no início, para que pudessem se preparar para o restante dos dias letivos. Como consequência, a lanchonete ficava quase às moscas, com exceção de uma ou outra criatura que aparecia por ali para comer ou gastar tempo.

Talvez o completo tédio tenha sido a razão do sorriso do garçom quando um certo chinês calouro passou pela porta, usando um moletom enorme da universidade, carregando alguns livros e acenando de leve na direção do ruivo antes de sentar em uma das mesas. Era a terceira vez que Yixing aparecia por ali e, por total coincidência, a terceira vez que Sehun pensava sobre como o dia não era uma completa chatice.

Não tinha nada melhor para fazer, então se dirigiu ao chinês assim que ele se acomodou na mesa. Sequer deu tempo para o rapaz chamá-lo, sorrindo na direção dele quando parou em frente. Quieto, mas abafando uma risada, Kim Jongdae observou o amigo durante todo o caminho.

— Boa tarde, Yixing. — Sehun saudou, estranhando um pouco o quanto se sentiu feliz com a presença do chinês. Mas não tinha como não se animar com uma pessoa tão bonitinha e charmosa, ainda mais depois que o rapaz pousou o queixo na palma da mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e um sorriso nos lábios. — O que vai querer hoje?

— Oi, Sehun. — O sorriso dele aumentou de um jeito que fez o garçom estremecer silenciosamente. Como ele era tão fofo? — Vou querer um milk-shake de caramelo.

Sehun odiava milk-shake de caramelo.

Mas lá estava ele, escrevendo com a letra mais bonitinha que conseguia fazer, porque não queria que nada fosse entendido de forma errada por conta da sua caligrafia desleixada — já tinha acontecido antes.

— E mais alguma coisa? Algo pra comer?

— Batata frita com molho apimentado. — A frase saiu tão limpa que se Sehun fechasse os olhos, acharia que ele era coreano. — Dessa vez eu falei certo, não foi?

— Certinho — riu. Uau… ele simplesmente riu no trabalho por algum motivo diferente das piadas ruins de Jongdae. — Tá praticando? Seus colegas ajudam você?

Talvez Sehun tivesse gravado muito bem as informações que Yixing lhe deu da última vez que ele foi na lanchonete, a sexta da semana interior. Os amigos que dividiam o alojamento com ele também foram e eles comeram muitos hambúrgueres. E o garçom não ficou tão incomodado assim com a conversa dos quatro rapazes.

— Ajudam, converso com eles. E também tem o Baekhyun, ele é meu colega de turma — sorriu, lembrando-se do sino-coreano que o auxiliava nas aulas. De primeira, não conseguiu falar com ele. Enrolou para se aproximar por uns quatro dias ao descobrir quem ele era, porque seu receio para com interações sociais diretas com pessoas que nunca viu na vida ainda existia, mas assim que se apresentou, se arrependeu de ter demorado tanto. Ele era muito legal. — Ele traduz umas coisas que não entendo.

— Baekhyun? — Sehun ergueu as sobrancelhas. — O Boxian?

— Conhece ele? — Yixing cobriu a boca com a mão livre depois de entreabrir os lábios em surpresa, e Sehun quase tremeu por ele ser tão lindinho daquele jeito. — Ele é da minha turma.

— Conheci essa semana. Parece que ele é amigo do meu amigo.

Baekhyun era um garoto loiro e extrovertido que apareceu com Zitao quando Sehun saiu para encontrar os amigos ao redor do campus. Eles não faziam nada muito longe porque era um saco voltar de madrugada para os alojamentos, e o veterano já não tinha muita paciência para aquele esconde-esconde com os seguranças.

Eles se conheciam por conta da nacionalidade e, mesmo que quisesse achar que a coincidência era absurda, Sehun não ficava surpreso. Não era incomum que se juntassem em grupos quando eram diferentes por alguma razão, e Baekhyun, mesmo sendo de origem chinesa e coreana por conta dos pais, cresceu na China e entrou no mesmo grupo de fóruns universitários do Zitao quando voltou para a Coreia com a família.

— Que legal. Seu amigo chinês que não fala coreano?

— Ele mesmo. Eu gostei do Baekhyun porque ele falou coreano de sacanagem comigo quando a gente se conheceu — riu, lembrando da cara emburrada de Zitao por ser incapaz de compreender muita coisa da conversa dos amigos que apresentou um para o outro. Nem percebeu que estava rindo de novo, mas Yixing gostou do sorriso do garçom com fama de bravo.

— Que maldade! Boxian não é malvado assim comigo, não, hein… Quem sugeriu isso foi você? — Yixing não estava julgando, porque a voz dele era risonha e Sehun se deu conta de que poderia continuar conversando com ele por muito mais tempo, assim como percebeu a melhora significativa no idioma. Também gostou de como foi lembrado na história. 

— Eu só fiz a proposta! Ele achou muito divertido. — Se justificou, um sorriso no rosto e o pedido no bloco de notas quase esquecido. — Mas que legal que o Baekhyun é da sua turma. Deve ser bom pra ajudar.

— É muito. Quero falar assim como ele. Os dois com facilidade. — O sorrisinho bonito estava ali de novo, assim como a covinha, assim como a coceira na mente de Sehun por estar reparando demais.

— Você tá falando bem. — Elogiou, sem se conter. Escutou o chamado de Jongdae, interrompendo o conforto daquela conversa, e lembrou do que estava fazendo ali parado na frente de uma mesa. Estava trabalhando, verdade. — Vou pedir seu lanche e já trago.

Yixing assentiu, arrumando o livro e o caderno que trouxe, dizendo que iria estudar um pouco sobre o que estava sendo ensinado nas primeiras semanas. Sehun não conseguiu dizer nada, mas intimamente pensou em como ele era dedicado. Não era todo mundo que estudava no início do período, porém muitas coisas em Yixing mostravam que ele não era igual a nenhum daqueles jovens adultos que ainda estavam muito presos na adolescência. Até mesmo Sehun se achava mais próximo dos ditos cujos com toda aquela rebeldia sem causa.

O deixou na mesa e entregou o pedido a Jongdae, ignorando o sorriso sugestivo no rosto do amigo, levantando as maçãs do rosto brilhosas por conta da pele lindamente hidratada.

— Tá rindo do quê, praga? — Sehun cutucou a bochecha dele com o indicador, tentando desfazer aquela cara de quem não valia nada. — Nem começa.

— Pelo visto você gostou do carinha da mesa dez. — Cantarolou. Sehun só não sentia vontade de esganar ele por serem muito amigos. — O que tem de especial nele pra você nunca reclamar quando volta com um pedido do bonito?

— Não é o que tem, é o que falta — murmurou, inclinando-se sobre o balcão. Deu uma olhadinha em Yixing, sorrindo ladino ao observá-lo escrever algo no caderno. — Falta chatice e soberba. Então eu automaticamente gosto dele.

— E também tem a cara, né — provocou Jongdae, erguendo as sobrancelhas repetidas vezes. — Ele é um pitelzinho. E eu só olhei de longe.

— Ah, cala a boca e enfia essa tua carinha de pêssego onde tu é chamado! — Sehun ralhou, escutando a risada aguda do amigo. — Por que eu tenho que achar ele bonito pra gostar dele? Não que ele não seja, não é esse o ponto. Eu nem vou falar mais nada contigo.

Sehun abanou uma mão no ar, achando a desculpa para sair no casal que ocupou uma mesa perto da janela, indo até lá e ignorando qualquer comentário que Jongdae estivesse pensando em fazer.

Era óbvio que achava Yixing bonitinho, não tinha como alguém pensar o contrário daquela cara bonita ou dos olhos castanhos atrás dos óculos ou do sorriso charmoso com aquela covinha. Simplesmente impossível não notar toda aquela beleza e Sehun não devia se incomodar tanto com a suposição de Jongdae, já que o balconista o conhecia o suficiente para saber de sua quedinha por pessoas fofas, porque quando a categoria era emo e com gosto duvidoso para roupas justas, ele já era a cota de um casal.

Não tinha mesmo que se incomodar que alguém o acusasse de achar Yixing agradável e que gostasse de passar mais tempo que o permitido parado na mesa dele, o ouvindo dizer sobre como era frequentar as aulas ou sobre a briga que vivenciou com uma máquina de lavar — nem mesmo a presença dos outros colegas do chinês foi incômoda enquanto ouvia, segurando uma bandeja vazia debaixo do braço, o rapaz contar sobre sua luta com a lava-roupas.

Apenas era bom escutar ele falando em coreano, notando a evolução gradual no idioma, agora um pouco mais explicada com a existência de Baekhyun, que devia ser de muita ajuda para o Zhang. Tinha como não ficar encantado com uma pessoa tão… cativante? Era apenas natural.

Então por que diabos pareceu ser uma coisa de outro mundo quando Jongdae o beliscou nessa ferida que não deveria ser dolorosa?

✦

A verdade é que Zhang Yixing era um observador de primeira. E ele notou o mau humor constante de Sehun assim que teve a oportunidade de estar com ele por mais tempo. Ele era um pouco… bravo, pelo que o universitário pôde perceber. Não parecia ter muita paciência para clientes que falavam alto demais e para grupos que o enrolavam na mesa por longos minutos, porém, curiosamente, o garçom nunca foi antipático com ele.

Nem mesmo quando o obrigou a entender seu idioma por pura ingenuidade e levou mais tempo que o recomendado para fazer um pedido na primeira vez que foi na lanchonete. Sehun foi simplesmente gentil e Yixing gostava muito da companhia. Tanto que passava mais tempo lendo apostilas ali que dentro da casa que dividia com seus amigos — conseguia chamá-los assim agora.

As semanas corriam e Sehun estava em todas elas, ainda que não frequentasse a lanchonete todos os dias. Em algum momento, Yixing estaria lá, sem ter noção de quando deixou de ansiar pelas batatas fritas e passou a desejar a companhia do garçom ruivo e tatuado. Não soube dizer quando seu querer não era mais um milk-shake de caramelo e sim que Sehun sentasse em sua mesa e eles pudessem conversar por mais tempo.

Se pegou pensando tanto naqueles cenários improváveis que foi até meio assustador. Sehun estava tomando conta dos seus pensamentos só por ter sido um rapaz gentil e educado que o tratou bem. O fato de ele ter falado em chinês consigo ainda contava muito no conceito de Yixing, porque foi a melhor forma de acolhimento que teve desde que pisou na Coreia de novo, e Sehun mal o conhecia.

Não era coisa de outro mundo querer passar mais tempo com uma pessoa tão bonita e legal, era? Estava até considerando perguntar a Boxian onde eles se encontravam nos fins de semana, mas era muito envergonhado para se convidar dessa maneira. Bem que ele queria ver Sehun fora do trabalho e ter a chance de conhecer um pouco mais dele, sanar suas dúvidas sobre as tatuagens e sobre a cor que ele escolheu para pintar o cabelo, ou as unhas.

Perigoso o quanto refletia sobre detalhes de Sehun, certamente. Mas era tão bom gastar o tempo próximo a ele que, no fundo, Yixing não se importava. Lidar com a própria timidez em um país desconhecido não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, apesar de seus novos amigos serem pessoas muito divertidas e que não dificultavam em nada sua adaptação. Ainda assim, se sentia mais tranquilo na lanchonete que sozinho em casa, nos dias em que os colegas iam resolver as vidas individuais com seus trabalhos e questões próprias. Yixing inevitavelmente se sentia deslocado vez ou outra, e Sehun o deixava confortável o suficiente para que permanecesse indo até ele.

As coisas só mudaram um pouco de figura quando o chinês descobriu que Sehun, aparentemente, não trabalhava aos sábados. Entrou na lanchonete pela manhã e o procurou com os olhos, não encontrando nada além de uma pessoa desconhecida atrás do balcão e uma garçonete entre as mesas, fazendo o trabalho dela. Nem mesmo Jongdae, o rapaz com uma risada aguda estava ali, se Yixing lembrava bem o nome dele. Ficou imediatamente frustrado com aquela descoberta e nem sabia dizer qual era mesmo a razão da sua tristeza momentânea: a falta de Sehun por ele ser legal ou por conta do afeto que passou a depositar no ruivo.

Desistiu de ir para uma mesa na mesma hora, discretamente saindo do estabelecimento e pensando no que fazer para salvar seu sábado de estudos. O livro e o caderno que levava estavam dentro da mochila e Yixing começou a se entristecer por ter que voltar para o quarto sem nem uma felicidadezinha sequer.

Pensando nisso e tentando animar-se ao menos um pouco, tomou o caminho conhecido até a mercearia. Se não teria uma companhia legal, compraria uns chocolates para se dar um pouco mais de vida, sorrindo sozinho com a própria ideia enquanto caminhava.

Mas a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas.

E ela vinha em formato de coturnos pesados, calças justas, braços tatuados e camiseta preta levemente transparente.

Sehun caminhava na direção contrária a de Yixing, então se viram de imediato, um indo e o outro voltando. O ruivo parecia ter entrado pelo estacionamento atrás da mercearia e o chinês teve a leve impressão de que ele estava voltando para casa, àquela hora da manhã. A julgar pelo cabelo bagunçado e pelo restinho de lápis de olho que pôde identificar quando se aproximaram mais.

Foi o garçom quem o cumprimentou primeiro.

— Yixing! — Ele sorria, o conjunto completo atingindo o moreno de um jeito que ele não esperava. — Tá indo no mercado?

— Tô sim. — Tentando compreender por qual razão sentiu o pulso acelerar com a proximidade e a leveza de Sehun, o chinês respondeu. — E você?

— Ah, tava com uns amigos e tô chegando agora. — Sehun soou um pouco sem jeito na visão do moreno, mas ele não comentou nada. Não via motivo para se envergonhar de sair e chegar no dia seguinte. Faria isso se tivesse um pouco mais de vida social. — Quer que eu vá com você?

Ele estava apontando para a mercearia, que ficava a passos de distância. Yixing demorou um pouco para notar, admitia, porque o rapaz estava muito lindo e era uma imensa distração. Yixing não lembrava de ser o tipo de pessoa que perdia a fala por conta da aparência de outrem, mas por algum motivo, se viu atordoado com o quanto Sehun era deslumbrante vestindo roupas diferentes da farda que usava na lanchonete.

— Pode ser. Não vou demorar, só comprar uns… mantimentos.

Não iria dizer do nada que planejava gastar dinheiro em chocolate porque não o encontrou na lanchonete. Achou até que soaria um pouco chato e potencialmente stalker caso deixasse algo assim escapar. Então, com a boa plenitude que sempre possuía, seguiu caminhando ao lado do ruivo até que entrassem na loja de conveniências.

Sehun, um pouco sonolento mesmo depois do cochilo que tirou na casa de um dos amigos, só voltou para a faculdade porque tinha turno no trabalho à tarde. Além de morar em um dos alojamentos, ao contrário de Zitao e da maioria dos outros. Eles eram ricos e Sehun tinha desconto por trabalhar na universidade, mas ainda precisava pagar parte da mensalidade e um aluguel não cabia no seu orçamento. Por isso vivia em uma das casas com Jongdae, que estava com preguiça demais para sair na noite anterior, e outros dos novatos que ainda não teve entrosamento o suficiente.

Ficou feliz ao encontrar com Yixing fora do trabalho, porque sempre sentia vontade de passar mais tempo com ele, achando a desculpa perfeita na ideia de acompanhá-lo até o mercadinho. Geralmente não podia o escutar falando por mais de três minutos e ele gostava bastante de ouvir a voz do chinês e o sotaquezinho no fim das pronúncias, além de testemunhar o sorriso que acentuava as covinhas nas bochechas.

— Então… o que fez esses dias? — Puxou conversa, espiando quando o Zhang o olhou por alguns segundos. Ele era uma gracinha, um pouco mais baixo que si, caminhando com uma das mãos segurando a alça da mochila, sustentada no ombro. — Não apareceu muito essa semana.

— Ah, começamos a ter exercícios mais elaborados — explicou. — Então eu tava resolvendo isso. E você? Saiu? Não que seja da minha conta.

Ele se corrigiu tão rápido que Sehun riu, ambos entrando na mercearia. Yixing ficou sem graça, desviando o olhar para fingir que ver os preços de produtos aleatórios era muito mais interessante. Instintivamente, seguiu pelas prateleiras, procurado chocolates ou doces de qualquer instância, sem se dar conta de como era observado pelo outro rapaz, bem como secretamente admirado.

— Só fui dar um giro, mas fiquei com preguiça de voltar ontem — deu de ombros. Reparou no assentir leve e ainda tímido de Yixing e, caramba, queria muito tocar naquele rosto bonito só para fazer carinho na bochecha dele. Mas se deu conta de dispensar os pensamentos logo. — Mas ainda trabalho hoje, então tive que voltar.

— Sério? Pensei que não trabalhasse aos sábados. — Foi sem querer e nem era tão óbvio assim, mas Yixing temeu ter se entregado demais, apertando os olhos que encaravam o chocolate meio amargo que segurava. Sehun não fez nenhum comentário, porém. — Seu turno é o da tarde?

— É sim. Aparece lá, se quiser. Começo uma da tarde. Um saco, mas pelo menos no fim de semana a grana é extra. — Parecendo despreocupado e acalmando um pouco o monstro envergonhado que vivia dentro de Yixing, Sehun continuou falando. — Preciso até ver se o Jongdae tá acordado, ele sempre dorme que nem uma pedra nos sábados.

— Ah, então vocês moram juntos.

— Sim, desde o primeiro ano. Já aguento esse mala há dois, não sei quanto mais eu consigo durar — dramatizou, arrancando uma risada leve de Yixing. Gostou de vê-lo mais à vontade e, acima de tudo, de poder falar mais com ele. Nunca tinha tido a chance de compartilhar muita coisa da própria vida, porque alguém sempre o chamava em alguma mesa antes que pudesse abrir a boca. Não sabia que o chinês estava apreciando exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Jongdae parece legal — riu baixinho, decidindo quais doces levaria para casa. O primeiro plano era entupir a cesta de guloseimas, no entanto, sabendo que Sehun de fato teria algumas horas de trabalho no sábado, reconsiderou a ideia das batatas fritas amadas.

Pegou o chocolate para não ser estranho, seguido de um pacote aleatório de arroz só para não parecer tão fútil com aquela besteirinha doce nas mãos. Tinha dito que compraria mantimentos, afinal. E arroz nunca é demais, porque comiam quase todo dia. 

Sehun apenas o observou se movimentar pela mercearia, indo com ele até o caixa. Não tinha muito o que fazer ali, mas acabou pegando dois pacotes de macarrão instantâneo porque tinha certeza que Jongdae estava pensando em acordar e não tomar café. Também saiu da casa de Zitao sem comer nada além de um pedaço de pão.

Achou Yixing a pessoa mais gentil do mundo enquanto o observava interagir com o caixa, um senhor de pouco mais de cinquenta anos que era o mesmo desde que Sehun se lembrava. Percebeu que, apesar de sempre ser educado com as pessoas, nunca foi de dar sorrisos esporádicos ou de ter um humor invejável como Yixing parecia ter. Estava sempre de cara fechada, ainda que não abrisse mão das saudações respeitosas aos mais velhos.

Foi a primeira vez que trocou um sorrisinho com o senhor do caixa, e estudava naquele pequeno mundo há dois anos. Yixing era uma boa influência, sem dúvida. Melhor que ele, pelo menos, disso tinha certeza. Só não se envergonhava porque aprendeu a ter orgulho de si mesmo e ignorar qualquer comentário negativo. Sendo um rapaz que usava roupas e cosméticos supostamente femininos, ele não era bem o exemplo de aceito pela sociedade. Talvez isso tenha o feito construir toda a barreira de mau humor que carregava.

— Vai estudar hoje também? — O ruivo questionou quando saíram do mercado, ambos carregando suas sacolas leves. Yixing assentiu. — Hm, o dia todo?

— Não sei, talvez ajude Kyungsoo a cozinhar — ponderou, desavisado de onde Sehun queria chegar. A verdade era que o garçom queria uma brecha para propor uma coisa, mas ainda não a tinha encontrado. — Por quê?

— Nada não! — Sorriu, tentando manter a naturalidade. Yixing copiou seu gesto, todo lindo com os olhos diminutos atrás das lentes. — Tenho que ir pra casa, acordar Jongdae e tudo… Passa lá na lanchonete mais tarde! Te dou um milk-shake cortesia. Sábados são um saco, você seria uma boa salvação.

— Eu? — Yixing piscou, desconcertado. Não soube dizer de onde veio o nervosismo que a frase quase inocente provocou, mas ele só piorou quando Sehun assentiu, um sorriso no canto dos lábios. O chinês se esforçou para agir com calma. — Vou tentar ir, então.

— Até mais tarde, espero. — Sehun deixou o convite no ar, acenando para se despedir. Yixing até pensou que iriam para o mesmo lado, mas o ruivo atravessou o estacionamento. Talvez ele morasse em uma das casas que ficavam por ali.

Devia ser azar de calouro cair longe das lojas. E foi pensando nisso que o chinês tomou seu caminho preguiçoso de volta para casa, deixando o quilo de arroz na cozinha com um sorriso amarelo na direção de Kyungsoo, que começava o almoço. Ele sempre preparava tudo cedo.

Cumprimentou Minseok enquanto ia para o quarto, nem um pouco surpreso com o fato de Chanyeol continuar dormindo, na mesma posição em que estava quando saiu. Riu sozinho ao constatar aquilo, tentando fazer pouco barulho enquanto plugava os fones de ouvido e sentava na frente da escrivaninha. Estava disposto a estudar ao menos um pouco por ali, decidido a passar a tarde ao lado de certa pessoa. Sehun estava ainda mais atado aos seus pensamentos depois daquele encontro inesperado e, dessa vez, Yixing nem quis questionar nada à própria mente.

  
  


✦

Encontrar Yixing por acaso só fez acender em Sehun o que ele jurou não existir: a vontade de estar ao lado do chinês por tempo indeterminado. Ter uma pequena degustação do que era conversar com o moreno sobre aleatoriedades por mais que alguns minutos sem dúvida o deixou ainda mais insaciável quando se tratava da companhia do outro rapaz.

Seguiu para casa com um sorriso ridículo no rosto por nenhuma razão aparente, coisa que não acontecia há tempos se não fosse relacionado aos momentos em que estava com os amigos por aí. Zhang Yixing de fato possuía algum poder sobre ele, causando aquela explosão estranha de sentimentos que Sehun não estava bem acostumado. Vontade de estar com uma pessoa específica? Felicidade espontânea? Nem mesmo se reconhecia, tentando despistar os pensamentos e os sorrisos enquanto esquentava água para cozinhar o macarrão instantâneo que comprou.

Jongdae estava coçando o traseiro indo para a cozinha, com o cabelo escuro completamente bagunçado e os olhos pequenos de quem tinha acabado de acordar, e óbvio que não deixaria aquela cara alegre demais de Sehun passar despercebida. Conhecia o melhor amigo e ele não era uma pessoa cheia de gracinhas assim, do nada. Então estreitou os olhos já diminutos, enfiando a cara entre Sehun e o pacote de lámen que ele estava abrindo, só para ter certeza de que o ruivo prendia o sorriso.

— Qual é o motivo da alegria? Estamos de folga? — Perguntou, aceitando a comida que lhe foi entregue assim que Sehun o enxotou do caminho. A água quente cozinhava o macarrão no pote fechado e o pózinho cancerígeno estava pronto para ser misturado ao resto quando ficasse bom.

— Não, e iríamos nos atrasar se não tivesse acordado logo. — Sehun tentou segurar a expressão leve, mostrando os mesmos traços inexpressivos e até um pouco tediosos que Jongdae já conhecia. Mas agora não dava mais tempo, porque ele não iria calar a boca.

— Então tá rindo de quê? Bebeu ontem e ainda tá alegre? — Jongdae pegou os palitinhos na gaveta antes de sentar, finalizando seu café da manhã/almoço do jeito menos saudável que conhecia.

— Só come.

Jongdae o encarou por alguns segundos, analisando todos os movimentos dele até que o ruivo sentasse na outra cadeira disponível. Como estavam só os dois acordados, a mesa de quatro cadeiras estava vazia, assim como a cozinha e o restante da casa silenciosa. Os calouros que dividiam o alojamento com eles deveriam estar aproveitando o descanso no fim de semana.

— Transou? — Arriscou, fazendo o ruivo se sobressaltar enquanto despejava o pó saborizado no macarrão. Ele endureceu as feições ao olhar para o amigo, com as sobrancelhas expressivas anguladas por conta da testa franzida. — Pelo visto não. Então o quê? Viu um duende? Nunca foi assim todo sorrisos, ainda mais em dia de sábado.

— Eu não posso nem sorrir mais nessa casa. — Sehun resmungou. Jongdae riu breve, porque era engraçado ver o melhor amigo agindo de forma tão esquisita.

— Tá bom então, senhor feliz. — Deu de ombros. Mas ainda estava curioso, então daria um jeito de descobrir a razão para o súbito bom humor do melhor amigo. Sehun apenas desejou que ele não tentasse, apesar de o conhecer o suficiente para saber que o Kim o observaria a cada minuto.

Os dois comeram sem trocar maiores palavras, porque Sehun fingiu estar muito mais bravo que a realidade e Jongdae não confiava em si mesmo para não fazer nenhuma piadinha, além de ainda estar com um pouco de preguiça Os dois odiavam trabalhar aos sábados, especialmente pela tarde. A lanchonete ficava cheia de gente chata que decidia se reunir por ali e eles sempre tinham mais trabalho que os outros dias.

Saíram depois de um banho, conversando brevemente com os calouros um pouco tímidos que nem se falavam direito, que dirá com os dois veteranos tão assustadores dentro da concepção dos novos universitários. Sehun só fez avisar que não tinha almoço pronto e que eles podiam cozinhar qualquer coisa só para eles. Costumavam comer na rua depois do turno, porque o fim de semana só começava de verdade para ele e Jongdae quando batiam o ponto ao final do sábado. Então, saíam com os amigos.

Sehun não ligava de sair dois dias seguidos para ver as mesmas caras do dia anterior. Era o que o restava para se divertir entre a rotina de estudos e trabalho e ele aproveitava o máximo que podia. Jongdae se dizia mais cansado por conta da idade, mas não passava de puro drama e preguiça, já que Sehun era apenas um ano mais novo que o melhor amigo que amava uma cama quentinha, mas sempre ia junto nos sábados. O cotidiano dos dois não tinha nada de especial, para dizer a verdade, mas a diversão simples pelas ruas coloridas de Seul estava de bom tamanho.

— O Jongin disse que abriu um fliperama pelo centro. — Jongdae comentou, respondendo a mensagem que recebeu do amigo que tinham em comum, colocando o celular no avental outra vez. Sehun levantou os olhos na direção do amigo.

— Querem ir lá hoje? — Colocando uma porção de bolinho de caranguejo na bandeja, Sehun questionou, recebendo a confirmação de Jongdae. — Beleza, é só jogo?

— É tipo um bar de jogos. — Lembrou da mensagem, mas acabou pegando o telefone outra vez para checar direito. — Aqui, tem jogos de tabuleiro, sinuca e máquinas de fliperama. E bebida. É o paraíso do jovem adulto perdido.

— Parece perfeito, nos encaixamos na categoria — sorriu ladino com a brincadeirinha, e Jongdae ainda queria saber de onde estava surgindo todo aquele frescor animado no ruivo. — Né caro essa merda não, né?

— É aí que está o pulo do gato. Inauguração, tá tudo mais barato. — Dedicou uma piscadela a Sehun, sorrindo. — Vai logo levar esse troço pra mesa, já tem gente te chamando do outro lado.

Sehun rolou os olhos, afastando-se do balcão com a bandeja bem equilibrada, reclamando silenciosamente do fato de não ter um segundo garçom com ele nos sábados, porque o movimento era muito intenso para que ele conseguisse lidar sozinho com a paciência intacta. Mesmo não sendo uma lanchonete imensa ou que necessitasse desse extra nos dias normais, o fim de semana merecia atenção especial.

Ainda estava um pouco anestesiado por ter visto Yixing mais cedo, além de guardar todo o restinho do seu bom humor para a promessa não feita de que o chinês iria aparecer por ali, então tentou controlar a vontade de esganar o gerente, fazendo o trabalho do jeito mais legal que pôde, bem educado e sem nenhuma simpatia desnecessária.

E é claro que tudo mudou quando um Sehun desesperançoso viu certo moreno abrindo a porta de vidro e entrando na lanchonete, um pouco mais de três da tarde. O sorriso que guardou enquanto esperava por ele surgiu quase imediatamente no rosto do ruivo, e os olhos espertos de Jongdae não falharam em capturar a aproximação inesperada do garoto da mesa dez, que andou até Sehun com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ah, tudo fez sentido. Mas Jongdae escolheu ficar calado atrás do balcão, esperando pelo momento em que o melhor amigo contaria mais sobre aquela história que ele via nascer.

Sehun, deslumbrado como sempre, só percebeu que a mesa que Yixing costumava sentar estava ocupada quando o chinês parou em sua frente, com um sorrisinho tímido e desviando o olhar.

— Tá bem cheio aqui hoje, né? — Yixing tirou uma das mãos do bolso para coçar a nuca, envergonhado. Sehun assentiu. — Tem alguma mesa vazia?

— Estava indo limpar essa aqui agora mesmo. — O garçom disse, guiando o chinês para uma mesa diferente da habitual, tirando os restos de lanche e papel do caminho, o movimento das mãos ágeis sendo notado pelos olhos castanhos do Zhang.

Yixing sentou, agradecendo pela gentileza em deixar tudo limpo, porque reparou como Sehun checou tudo duas vezes. Não levou livros com ele dessa vez, fato que foi notado pelo ruivo, ainda que nenhum dos dois tenha dito nada.

— O que vai querer?

— Me prometeram um milk-shake de cortesia. — Yixing alargou o sorriso e Sehun quebrou em pedacinhos. — A proposta ainda está de pé?

— Sou um homem de palavra! Vai querer algo pra comer?

Yixing negou com a cabeça, tinha almoçado muito bem a comida boa de Kyungsoo e ainda dividiu um pacote de salgadinho de queijo com Chanyeol enquanto assistiam um episódio de uma série, motivo para ter aparecido na lanchonete tão mais tarde que o esperado.

Como prometido, Sehun foi pedir a bebida doce para levar ao moreno, ainda desavisado de como Jongdae o desafiava com o olhar, esperando pela hora em que seria notado para provocar o ruivo. O Kim nunca imaginaria que Sehun seria tão óbvio, muito menos que era tão fácil de fisgá-lo, mas sabia que o tal rapaz já tinha conquistado alguma coisa do seu melhor amigo.

— Colocar na sua conta? — Jongdae umedeceu os lábios, finalmente conseguindo a atenção do ruivo em razão da voz que insinuava muitas coisas. — Está tentando conquistar o cara com comida?

— É uma bebida e eu não tô tentando fazer nada, pesseguinho. Só prometi a ele.

— Quando? Nem lembro dele ter aparecido essa semana.

— Hoje de manhã. — Sehun respondeu no automático e só percebeu a burrada que fizera quando Jongdae abriu um sorriso sacana. Era a confirmação que faltava. — Não fala nada. Fica calado.

— Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun. — Jongdae ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos. — Parece que alguém está caidinho por aqui.

— É só um milk-shake, cara. Para de supor coisa… — resmungou, escutando a risadinha do Kim. — Pede logo esse troço!

— Calma, emo-boy. — O moreno entregou o pedido para a cozinha, voltando para o balcão e rindo, porque Sehun fugiu na primeira oportunidade quando um cliente chamou na mesa. Como não era bobo nem nada, o esperou voltar, com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro.

Sehun bufou ao encarar o melhor amigo, sabia que não tinha para onde fugir depois daquele vacilo. Praticamente entregou o jogo para Jongdae ao confessar sem querer que viu Yixing pela manhã, o fazendo deduzir a razão para aqueles malditos sorrisos.

— Não quero ouvir você falar disso. — Sehun nem mesmo deixou o amigo iniciar a frase, espalmando uma mão no ar. — Apenas acho ele bonito.

— Sei… Convida ele pra ir com a gente mais tarde, garanhão. — Jongdae sugeriu, os cantos dos lábios curvados. — Não custa nada fazer essa gentileza se tiver a oportunidade.

Eles escutaram o curto apito que anunciava um pedido pronto, curiosamente o milk-shake de caramelo que entregaria a Yixing, e Sehun o segurou com cuidado para colocar na bandeja.

— Não vou convidar o cara pra sair do nada, Jongdae, de onde tirou isso?

— Eu aposto que ele aceitaria. — O Kim alfinetou antes do melhor amigo desviar do assunto e de suas vistas, indo entregar o copo grande e cheio para o chinês que os observava discretamente.

Sehun não deixou de reparar na rapidez de Yixing em tentar disfarçar, ajeitando o corpo no assento e virando a cabeça. Pegá-lo olhando de longe causou a coceirinha da dúvida na cabeleira ruiva que tinha. Jongdae bem que poderia ter razão com aquela ideia de convidar o chinês para acompanhá-lo à noite.

Não deveria, mas ficou pensando nisso sem parar. Indo até a mesa, deixando o copo sobre ela e segurando a bandeja na frente do corpo, só conseguia planejar um bom jeito de fazer aquela proposta aleatória. Quis beliscar Jongdae por colocar aquela minhoca em sua cabeça.

— Obrigado. — Yixing, com toda a graça que possuía aos olhos do ruivo, bebeu um gole pelo canudo. — Eu posso pagar, tá? Tava só brincando.

— Não, não. Eu prometi. Disse que te recompensaria se aparecesse — sorriu. — Você cumpriu sua parte e eu tô cumprindo a minha.

Yixing riu breve, escondendo os olhos ao inclinar-se para beber um pouco mais. Sehun o observou por um instante, torcendo que ninguém estragasse o momento o chamando em alguma outra mesa e se surpreendendo com a capacidade de Yixing em deixá-lo bobo assim que ouviu a voz dele outra vez.

— Você é muito gentil.

Aquele certamente não era um elogio que recebia com frequência. E teve que lutar contra a vontade de se envergonhar. Por Deus, nem lembrava da última vez que corou por conta de uma pessoa e lá estava Yixing, o fazendo perder as estribeiras por conta de um elogiozinho simples.

— Não posso dizer que escuto muito isso, mas obrigado. — Sehun virou um pouco o rosto quando respondeu, sem coragem de encarar os olhos bonitos do chinês que roubava parte considerável de seus pensamentos. — Não vai estudar hoje?

— Estudei mais cedo — deu de ombros. — Não tenho mais nada pra fazer hoje.

Sehun assentiu, achando uma brecha interessante para um convite naquela frase. Seria muito esquisito? Não era como se conhecesse Yixing para além das poucas conversas que compartilhavam. Ponderou a ideia de Jongdae por mais segundos que imaginou, porém foi interrompido antes que pudesse externar qualquer coisa, já que um cliente demandou sua atenção.

Despedindo-se temporariamente de Yixing com um sorriso, o garçom praguejou em pensamento e lembrou outra vez do quanto odiava os sábados.

  
  


✦

Yixing não sabia o que o esperava ao ficar até tarde na lanchonete.

Estava disposto a passar mais tempo com Sehun, escondendo ou não de si mesmo o que aquela vontade significava, e nunca chegou a cogitar que o garçom desejava sua companhia na mesma intensidade. Ainda assim, continuou ali, distraindo-se com a habilidade do ruivo de passar por diversas mesas e, vez ou outra, parar na dele. Não importava o quão longe Sehun fosse, dentro daquela lanchonete movimentada, ele sempre arranjava um tempo para perguntar se Yixing queria mais alguma coisa.

O chinês ficou ali sem fazer nada por tempo suficiente para sentir fome outra vez e pedir um hambúrguer bonito e suculento, achando graça de Sehun quando ele disse que tinha favoritismo por aquela opção do cardápio. Foi quando se viu desejando saber outras preferências do garçom, não apenas sobre comida. Percebia cada vez mais como seus sentimentos acerca de Sehun se transformaram.

Pensou até em podar as próprias ações, como fazia na grande maioria das vezes, evitando se expor e agindo em nome da timidez, mas Sehun foi muito mais rápido que ele em deixar uma brecha de oportunidade, então Yixing não quis se precipitar. O ruivo conseguiu surpreendê-lo o suficiente para que desistisse de desistir, antes mesmo de tentar.

Aconteceu quando o lugar finalmente começou a esvaziar. Sehun conseguiu deixar todos os clientes satisfeitos com os pedidos entregues e ninguém novo havia entrado no estabelecimento por bons cinco minutos. Desse jeito, o garçom achou que conseguiria falar com Yixing por mais tempo, indo até ele com a mente decidida e apenas um pouquinho de vergonha, como não era de seu feitio, mas era isso que o chinês provocava nele.

Disse, introduzindo um convite inesperado que deixou o moreno cheio de dúvidas sobre que roupa vestir e como arrumar o cabelo:

— Você tem algo pra fazer hoje?

Yixing negou, com o coração acelerando involuntariamente, já que uma frase como aquela era bastante explícita. E então Sehun juntou toda a coragem que sempre tinha, encarando os olhos surpresos atrás do óculos bonitinho, convidando-o para o fliperama com os amigos. No fundo, duvidava que o chinês fosse aceitar uma proposta tão abrupta, afinal, se conheciam muito pouco, independente da quedinha que Sehun estava nutrindo por ele. Mas ele aceitou, com uma condição que deixava a timidez escondida, ainda que óbvia.

— Posso chamar meus colegas?

Sehun entendeu a necessidade de ter pessoas conhecidas, então nem mesmo pensou duas vezes ao concordar. Seria mentira se dissesse que não ficou um pouquinho triste, já que queria ter a atenção do chinês voltada para si, mas não seria egoísta com ele. Seus amigos também estariam lá, além de tudo. O importante era poder conversar mais com Yixing, era estar ao lado dele informalmente, se sentir livre para descobrir mais coisas sobre ele enquanto jogavam e bebiam juntos.

Então, estava combinado. Yixing disse a Sehun qual era o alojamento onde ficava e que poderia passar para chamá-los na hora de ir, às sete e meia. Não tinham carro, mas se encontrariam com os dois rapazes que o ruivo conhecia na saída da universidade, como ele garantiu.

Completamente desacostumado àquele tipo de evento, o chinês não fazia ideia de como deveria se portar. Trocou de roupa duas vezes, terminando com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta nova com uma estampa minimalista na altura do peito, sem nem mesmo considerar que Sehun estava tão nervoso quanto a alguns metros de distância, escutando as risadas de Jongdae.

Os amigos de Yixing aceitaram o passeio, animados com a ideia, e todos estavam prontos no horário combinado, sentados na sala de casa. Foi quando o Zhang notou que deveria ter pedido o número de Sehun, as bochechas esquentando só por cogitar e o fazendo lembrar porque não tomou essa iniciativa. Às vezes odiava o quanto se prendia por um medo irracional de fazer besteira, ainda mais em um país diferente. Só aceitou sair com Sehun e os amigos porque levaria Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Minseok, aliviado pela companhia segura.

Tinha o desejo de ser menos retraído, mas nunca chegou a externar essa vontade.

— Será que ele vai demorar? — Chanyeol quem questionou, balançando as pernas, jogado no sofá, acordando Yixing dos pensamentos.

— Já deve estar chegando. — Kyungsoo voltou da cozinha, onde tinha ido para guardar o jantar, uma vez que comeriam na rua.

Não esperaram mais que cinco minutos para ouvir as batidas suaves na porta. Eles levantaram e os olhares foram direcionados imediatamente a Yixing, já que ele era a pessoa intermediando aquela futura interação. Limpando a garganta, o chinês se pôs à frente do grupo, aceitando a responsabilidade de abrir a porta e receber Sehun. Quando o fez, precisou controlar as expressões. Sua sorte era já estar acostumado com isso.

O ruivo era muito mais bonito sem a farda, Yixing confirmou. Desde que o viu com roupas casuais naquela manhã, não conseguiu parar de pensar no quanto ele era lindo. Agora, estaria na companhia de um Oh Sehun usando calças justas e escuras com uma jaqueta preta cobrindo os ombros e parte da camiseta lisa. O cabelo dele também estava arrumado de um jeito estiloso e Yixing também acabou descobrindo que homens ficavam muito bonitos com maquiagem nos olhos.

— Oi. — Sehun saudou, depois dos segundos de silêncio que envolveram os dois. E então Yixing se sentiu um bobo. — Podemos ir, os caras estão chegando.

— Ah, sim. Claro. — Fez menção de sair, então Sehun lhe deu espaço para passar, observando como ele foi seguido pelos outros três rapazes. — Esses são Kyungsoo, Minseok e Chanyeol.

Yixing os apresentou rapidamente. Sehun até que achou um grupo bem harmonioso. Também fez as apresentações com Jongdae e os seis seguiram caminhando para a saída, a que ficava perto do estacionamento, de onde Yixing viu Sehun vindo pela manhã.

Parecia ser uma coisa que ele e Jongdae faziam com frequência, e o Zhang se esforçou para não se sentir um fora da lei só porque estava saindo do campus no fim de semana. Não era proibido, então ele nem precisava ficar nervoso com a situação.

Mas estava, ainda assim.

Avistaram dois carros próximos à saída e Sehun acenou com uma das mãos, levando todos até lá. Foram apresentados rapidamente, Jongin e Zitao, e Yixing se sentiu um pouco melhor ao conhecer o chinês, que ficou radiante por saber que teria alguém além de Baekhyun para conversar. Reclamaram até do atraso do rapaz, que chegou em poucos minutos pedindo desculpas e entrando no carro do primo, junto de Sehun, Yixing e Chanyeol. 

Eles se dividiram e o restante do grupo ficou no outro carro, com Jongdae acompanhando para que os colegas de Yixing não ficassem sozinhos com Jongin, uma vez que não se conheciam. Silenciosamente, o chinês agradeceu em nome deles, porque se fosse seu caso, ficaria muito desconfortável durante o passeio.

O fliperama moderno ficava no centro turístico de Seul, em uma das ruas bastante coloridas, perto de bares e casas noturnas. Era um bairro jovem e bem movimentado, diferente de muita coisa que Yixing viu na vida. Nunca foi um garoto de sair muito na adolescência e se mudou antes que tivesse a oportunidade de desvendar as aventuras noturnas chinesas. Por isso, ao tempo em que se afastavam da universidade e chegavam perto do lugar, a paisagem mudava e deslumbrava o Zhang.

Sehun notou como ele estava disperso da conversa amigável que tentaram manter entre as pessoas do carro, com Baekhyun pacientemente traduzindo uma frase ou outra que Zitao dizia e Chanyeol em especial não conseguia entender com facilidade. Pareciam estar até mais entrosados enquanto Yixing se perdia com o que passava pela janela, desde as praças muito iluminadas até os prédios de anúncios coloridos.

— Você nunca veio pra esse lado de Seul? — Perguntou baixinho, sem chamar atenção dos outros três universitários que conversavam animados sobre os jogos que poderiam encontrar. Yixing tirou os olhos da rua, olhando para Sehun.

Estavam muito próximos, sentados ali lado a lado. Chanyeol era espaçoso e Sehun foi gentil em ficar no meio. Deveria estar todo amassado ali, Yixing até ficou com um pouco de pena dele, mas estava envergonhado o suficiente com aquela proximidade para conseguir pensar em outra coisa. Não tinha se dado conta até o encontrar a centímetros de distância quando virou o rosto.

— Não, só fui pra universidade. — Desviou o olhar, querendo evitar o rubor das bochechas que viria caso continuasse o encarando. — Dei só uma volta no bairro do meu tio.

— Sério? Não conhece nada da cidade? — Sehun piscou, um tanto surpreso. Ele amava sair e virar a noite em diversos pontos da capital, era seu passatempo. Descobriu muita coisa nos passeios improvisados que inventava com os amigos e sem dúvida sabia como se divertir.

— Ainda não tive como… vou tentar qualquer dia desses.

— Entendi.

Sehun pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não quis parecer invasivo. Além de tudo, estavam chegando. Também queria ter um assunto para puxar com o chinês quando estivesse dentro do lugar, talvez conversar com ele sobre a cidade, ou qualquer coisa próxima disso, não queria gastar o papo todo dentro do carro.

O deixou voltar a prestar atenção na rua, vez ou outra respondendo sobre o que conversavam no carro, até que Zitao finalmente estacionou em uma das poucas vagas disponíveis na rua. Pelo visto, o lugar estava cheio, mas eles chegaram cedo ao ponto de não ter fila na porta, ainda. Sendo uma inauguração, poderia acontecer. Sehun nunca duvidava do jovem.

Observaram o carro de Jongin estacionando quando saíram do automóvel, rindo do quanto Chanyeol era alto quando Baekhyun comentou. Não tinha o visto de pé ainda.

— Cara, achei que Sehun e Jongin já eram minha cota de gente alta pra me humilhar. — Baekhyun reclamou, fazendo Yixing rir levemente, fato que levou os olhos de Sehun para a direção dele. Gostava muito do sorriso bonito e da covinha charmosa.

— Não é tão ruim assim. Além do mais, eu até prefiro pessoas mais baixas… — Chanyeol deixou no ar, com um sorriso galanteador na direção de Baekhyun. Yixing observou a interação, chocado com uma iniciativa tão rápida de flerte. 

Olhou para Boxian e encontrou o loiro com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas ele não parecia ter odiado, o que deixou Yixing ainda mais surpreso. As pessoas eram mesmo muito diferentes dele. Ele nunca conseguiria fazer algo daquele tipo na vida, sentia vergonha só de imaginar, mas pareceu fácil para Chanyeol, e Baekhyun não respondeu de maneira negativa… impressionante. Quase fora da realidade.

Sehun não podia dizer que não notou o quanto Yixing ficou pensativo, todos caminhando para a entrada e escutando as risadas dos outros rapazes que vinham logo atrás. Minseok e Kyungsoo se enturmaram com Jongin e Jongdae, pelo que aparentava, e Yixing até que gostou de ver os amigos se divertindo na noite que foi proposta por ele. Também foi legal ver um grupo tão grande de pessoas conversando, aquela era mesmo a primeira vez que ele saía na companhia de tanta gente que não era de sua família.

— Vamos entrando que devem ter poucas mesas. Acho que podemos comprar fichas pros jogos e máquinas… — Jongin tomou a frente, arrastando todos junto com ele.

O lugar era todo colorido e neon, como se tivesse saído dos anos 80 no auge do _vaporwave_. Tinha quadros de letreiro pendurados e um corredor de fliperamas que Yixing nunca achou que veria na vida, só conhecia de filmes. Ainda parecia ter um cardápio legal pelas bandejas cor-de-rosa que viam passar, levadas por pessoas usando patins. Só estar ali era mais divertido que todas as semanas que o Zhang passou na Coreia.

Precisaram juntar duas mesas porque as grandes estavam ocupadas, e então pediram uma rodada de cerveja e coca-cola para os que não bebiam ou estavam dirigindo. Sehun serviu Yixing com um sorrisinho no rosto, enchendo o copo do refrigerante nada saudável. Fez questão de sentar ao lado dele, quase fuzilando Jongdae com o olhar quando o amigo se dirigiu ao assento segundos antes, o fazendo mudar de lugar rapidamente.

— Obrigado. — Yixing sorriu de volta pela gentileza, o coração dando sinais muito claros de vida ao ter o ruivo tão perto de novo. O perfume dele já não saía mais de sua mente, assim como os traços tão bonitos do rosto. — Vocês vão querer jogar alguma coisa?

— Não sei, a gente podia ver algum jogo de tabuleiro, né? — Sehun acabou abrindo a pergunta para o resto da mesa animada. Minseok e Kyungsoo estavam debatendo sobre a decoração e Chanyeol grudou em Baekhyun enquanto discutiam o cardápio, escolhendo comidas com nomenclaturas nerd que amaram instantaneamente. Mas todos deram atenção ao ruivo.

— A gente pode pegar um desses depois, quando esvaziar um pouco. — Jongdae respondeu, bebendo um gole da cerveja. — E também vai ser mais engraçado se certas pessoas estiverem um pouquinho alteradas.

O Kim apontou nada discretamente para Sehun, o deixando muito ofendido e, ainda por cima, envergonhado por ter sido difamado na frente de Yixing. Que absurdo!

— Tá falando de você, né? O único do grupo que já deu vexame. — O ruivo respondeu, de imediato, divertindo boa parte da mesa.

— Mas e aquele dia que você dormiu com a cabeça pra fora do carro usando uma peruca loira? — Jongin interviu, já pegando o celular para mostrar uma foto, sendo impedido pelas mãos de Sehun. Graças a Deus estava entre ele e Yixing.

Olhou para o chinês, morrendo de medo de ver os olhos assustados dele ou, de algum jeito, desconfortável com uma de suas vergonhas embriagadas. Sabia que não era o tipo de coisa que Yixing participava e, apesar de não se envergonhar das diversões, não queria assustá-lo. No entanto, ficou surpreso com o sorrisinho no canto dos lábios dele.

Estava tudo bem, na verdade. Yixing poderia até não ser o tipo de pessoa que faz loucuras ou que passa dos limites. Ele provavelmente nunca seria fotografado usando peruca e maquiagem, dormindo com o vento na cara na janela de um carro em movimento, mas ele não parecia ser quem julgava ou desprezava quem tinha diversas maneiras de se divertir. Só era um rapaz na dele, não significava que ele era contra o resto do mundo extrovertido.

— Foi uma vez só, um evento isolado. Cala essa boca.

Os amigos riram, incluindo Yixing, e Sehun já não se sentiu mais tão ridículo se tinha feito o chinês sorrir. Acabou direcionando um sorriso a ele também, outra vez. Àquela altura do campeonato, ele já era mais que óbvio. Jongdae até rolou os olhos para a cena, notando claramente o quanto o amigo estava bobo pelo outro rapaz. 

Ainda assim, ninguém comentou nada, todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa. Decidiram pedir comida para começar, optando por salgadinhos de frutos do mar empanados e molhos variados, enchendo a mesa de opções legais. Yixing entrou na conversa sem dificuldades, ficando aliviado por ter tanta gente conhecida com ele.

Conseguiu conversar com Zitao e Baekhyun, achando graça das tentativas de Chanyeol em participar do papo chinês só para ter a atenção do sino-coreano por quem se interessou de imediato ao conhecê-lo. Também não deixou de notar o quanto Sehun estava sendo gentil com ele, lhe oferecendo mais comida e o colocando como parte do grupo independente do assunto que aparecesse.

Depois que todo mundo comeu a primeira escolha do cardápio, pediram as fichas para as máquinas de jogos, alternando em quem ia tentar alguma coisa. O lugar era muito divertido e Yixing adorou ir disputar uma rodada de Pac-Man com Jongin, que nem tinha conversado muito com ele e ainda assim o tratou muito bem. O chinês ganhou e foi até aplaudido pelos amigos que acompanharam a disputa, enquanto alguns outros permaneciam na mesa.

E, durante todo o tempo regado de risadas, comidas, cervejas, coca-colas e jogos de fliperama, Sehun estava profundamente frustrado por não ter conseguido passar nenhum momento sozinho com Yixing.

Para ser tudo justo, estavam sorteando as duplas para usar as fichas e ele não caiu com o chinês nenhuma vez. Já tinha jogado duas e perdido as esperanças, tentando montar um plano diferente para ter um tempo a mais com ele. Só queria conhecê-lo melhor, caramba… E tudo bem que o ouvir conversar por mais que cinco minutos já era bem legal, mas seria muito melhor se só fossem os dois. Um pouco egoísta de sua parte, mas queria só um pouquinho do brilho dos olhos do chinês direcionado a si.

Bebeu mais um gole da cerveja gelada, gostando do clima do fliperama apesar de tudo. Não podia dizer que não estava sendo maneiro, nunca tinha ido num lugar que juntava bar, restaurante e jogos e todas as promoções de inauguração estavam sendo bem aproveitadas por eles. Só faltava uma única coisa para a noite ficar melhor.

— Tá com essa cara de maracujá murcho por quê? — Jongdae atirou um sachê de ketchup no melhor amigo. — Devia ter ido com eles.

— Não estou com cara nenhuma. — Sehun desfez a expressão. Havia outras pessoas na mesa e ele não queria dizer qual era o problema enquanto um dos amigos de Yixing estava ali. — Tava a fim de pedir mais alguma coisa, só isso. Vende pizza aqui, né. Dava pra pedir umas duas. 

— Sei, sei. Pode ser. Quando voltarem dessa rodada a gente pede… Já dá pra escolher um jogo de tabuleiro, né? Vi a estante, tem vários.

— Devíamos jogar algum tipo detetive. — A voz não era familiar para eles, que tiveram que olhar para saber que se tratava de Minseok. — Com mais gente é sempre legal.

— Boa, vamos fazer isso.

Os outros universitários voltaram em alguns minutos, aceitando a ideia e a colocando em prática logo. E então estavam comendo fatias de pizza e discutindo abertamente sobre quem tinha matado o protagonista do jogo, os olhos desconfiados sendo lançados e as risadas altas ecoando pelo restaurante.

Sehun nem iria mais reclamar da falta de privacidade com Yixing, porque o chinês estava mais à vontade e ria apoiando o corpo no seu. Ele também era muito inteligente e anotou cada mínima pista em algum bloco de notas mental, na opinião de Sehun, pois foi o primeiro a acertar que o personagem assassino era o que estava nas mãos de Baekhyun e ganhou um brownie com sorvete de brinde pela esperteza.

Ele ficava muito bonitinho quando comemorava uma vitória, Sehun concluiu, e ainda mais quando lhe oferecia gentilmente um pedaço do doce, causando um embrulhar esquisito no ruivo que nunca foi de experienciar isso com coisas tão pequenas. Yixing despertava novidades em Sehun e jamais imaginaria ser capaz de tamanho feito, porque se achava sem graça demais para isso.

Se ele ao menos soubesse…

— Ainda temos fichas, mais alguém quer ir? — Jongdae disse, lançando um olhar significativo para Sehun. O ruivo notou tão rápido quanto agiu.

— Quer jogar algo quando terminar de comer? — Perguntou, olhando para Yixing. Notou um leve rubor nas bochechas dele quando ele assentiu, surpreendendo-se por ter sido capaz de provocar aquilo no chinês. Seria errado ter um pouquinho de esperança? — Me dá duas.

— A gente pode ir agora, né Baek? — Chanyeol cutucou o ombro do loiro, que não podia mentir e dizer que não achou o cara alto de voz grave um bonitinho simpático. Ele era amigo de Yixing, então era confiável, por isso não se importou em concordar e muito menos em investir em um possível ficante, como ele parecia querer.

Yixing ainda estava chocado com o desenrolar do que parecia um futuro casal, os observando caminhar para a área das máquinas com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Até que ficavam bem juntos, o jeito que Chanyeol abraçou o loiro pelos ombros com tanta naturalidade causou até uma inveja do bem no chinês. No fundo, ele desejou que alguém fizesse a mesma coisa com ele. Ou até o abraçasse por inteiro, ou o beijasse na boca… coisas como essas. E ele nem sabia dizer como se permitiu ter aquele pensamento, porque não era nada comum desejar aquilo de forma tão direta.

Não era o cara mais romântico do mundo, apesar de às vezes ver algum filme e se pegar querendo viver uma história de amor mais bonita que Crepúsculo. Sehun, que chegou completamente do nada e foi o conquistando aos poucos, mesmo que ainda não soubesse muito sobre ele, estava lhe deixando do jeito que ficava depois de uma maratona de comédia romântica.

Quando levantaram da mesa para escolher o que jogar, Yixing tentou esconder o nervosismo. Nenhum dos amigos foi atrás deles, assim como ninguém foi atrás de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Na cabecinha tímida do chinês, aquele era um rótulo silencioso de casal que queria ficar um pouco sozinho, mas Sehun nem tocou no assunto e, bem, não eram namorados.

Mas Baekhyun e Chanyeol também não eram, apenas o sorrisinho que eles ostentavam nos lábios quando voltaram para a mesa, indicando que algo fora do comum aconteceu no tempo em que ficaram juntos. Então Yixing tentou manter a calma e parar de parecer um pré-adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro com o _crush_. Não que não fosse o mais perto de primeiro encontro que ele estava tendo e não que Sehun não fosse seu crush, mas ainda assim…

— O que quer jogar? — O ruivo o tirou dos devaneios com a pergunta. Yixing piscou, os olhos nos pés para não ser pego corando.

— Não sei, alguma coisa de luta? Tem aqui?

— Então você gosta dos velhos tempos… — Sehun sorriu, indo até a máquina. O lugar recuperou mesmo a infância de muitas pessoas, talvez por isso tinha tanta gente que aparentava ser mais velha se divertindo por ali.

— Tenho que aproveitar, não é todo dia que venho num lugar assim.

Sehun assentiu, mas escolheu não dizer nada ao tempo em que se posicionavam na máquina. Gostava de jogos simples como aquele, lembrava bastante de quando ficava horas brigando com os amigos quando um matava o outro, fazendo o maior barulho. Não imaginava Yixing em uma disputa violenta que na verdade não atacava ninguém, mas o chinês se mostrou um adversário à altura logo no primeiro golpe.

— Peraí, cara, você é bom nisso. — Sehun atacou de volta, chocado em como Yixing defendeu a personagem que escolheu. Ele nem mesmo tinha pego a melhor, ao contrário de Sehun.

— Ficou assustado? — Yixing riu baixinho, concentrado. — Eu zerei todos esses jogos quando era novo.

— Não acredito que tem um lobo escondido em pele de cordeiro bem aqui do meu lado. — A piadinha foi bem aceita, mas defendida com mais um golpe certeiro que deixou Sehun com pouca _vida_ disponível. Eles tinham dois _rounds_ à frente, mas o primeiro sem dúvidas já era do Zhang.

Sehun não se importava, só queria mesmo era ficar mais tempo ao lado dele. Se perdesse, estaria ganhando.

— Você disse que não conheceu muito Seul ainda — comentou, ciente de que estava prestes a morrer, mas amando observar o sorriso convencido no canto dos lábios do chinês. Ele era adorável quando estava ganhando.

— É, vim direto pra faculdade e não tinha saído esses dias. Mas hoje tá sendo bem legal. — Yixing o olhou apenas por um segundo, antes de encarar a tela pixelada e vencer a primeira batalha. — Parece que você é péssimo nesse jogo.

— Não sou! Só estou enferrujado, a guerra ainda não acabou. — Sehun empurrou o chinês pelos ombros, escutando a risadinha dele. Eles iniciaram o novo _round_ e Sehun ficou esperto para não levar um soco logo de primeira. — Mas então, você não tem vontade de conhecer? Tipo, tem muita coisa aqui na cidade, só no centro deve ter uns duzentos lugares pra conhecer.

— Eu tenho. — Yixing tentou esconder o sorriso mordendo o cantinho do lábio, esforçando-se para se concentrar e não perder o fio da meada só para continuar olhando para o rostinho bonito do ruivo. — Só não tive como ainda. Como não conheço nada, fico meio receoso.

— Entendi… — Sehun se defendeu dos golpes, rindo da cara de indignado de Yixing quando ele conseguiu vencer o segundo _round_ , a próxima rodada seria de desempate. — Vamos fazer um acordo.

— Ah, não… O que tá pensando em propor? — Yixing estreitou os olhos, preparando-se para a última e decisiva batalha.

— Se você ganhar, pode pedir o que quiser. — O ruivo começou, vendo na tela que tinham poucos segundos para o início da rodada. — Se eu ganhar, vai me deixar te levar pra conhecer mais da cidade no próximo fim de semana. O que acha?

Yixing não conseguiu controlar o queixo caído, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Aquela proposta era quase… um convite. Sehun estava sutilmente lhe convidando para sair? Era o que ele queria dizer? Conhecer a cidade sem dúvidas estava na lista de desejos de Yixing e ele bem que gostaria de fazer isso do lado do ruivo que lhe despertava interesse, mas não estava preparado para aquilo, porque sugeria que alguma coisa entre ele e Sehun era recíproca.

Mas o último round começou e ele devia uma resposta. Usando toda a coragem do mundo, ele deixou Sehun radiante com uma única palavra:

— Aceito.

O fervor de felicidade que se instalou em Sehun o deixou eufórico, mas ele tentou se controlar para não deixar tão óbvio para o chinês como ele o afetava. Também não queria agir feito um doido que ganhou na loteria e perder todas as chances que tinha com o rapaz, esforçando-se apenas em vencer aquela partida e ter uma belíssima carta na manga.

Se concentrou, defendeu os golpes, preocupou-se em usar o máximo de habilidades do personagem, sem fazer ideia de que Yixing não estava usando as defesas totais de propósito. Porque ele não conseguiria fazer o pedido por conta própria se ganhasse, independente do quanto quisesse aquele passeio com o mais alto, então sua saída foi perder com honras e arrancar de Sehun um belo sorriso vitorioso.

O acordo havia sido selado com nada além de um olhar.

E agora Yixing tinha um encontro.

  
  


✦

Foi muito esquisito para Yixing, depois de todas as horas divertidas que passou com o grupo novo de amigos no fliperama, ter o número de Sehun entre os contatos de seu celular. Mais esquisito ainda foi chegar em casa e receber uma mensagem dele, avisando que já tinha chegado também. Óbvio. Foram juntos, apesar de se separarem no estacionamento porque ficavam em alojamentos diferentes.

Mas o chinês até que achou bonitinho e respondeu na mesma hora, sentado na cama de toalha, aproveitando o fato de estar sozinho ali para dar uma pequena surtadinha básica, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para abafar a vergonha que ninguém testemunhava. Kyungsoo e Minseok estavam disputando vaga no banheiro e Chanyeol nem tinha voltado para casa ainda, tomando um rumo diferente deles para seguir Baekhyun até algum lugar.

Yixing estava experienciando um início de vida romântica universitária, trocando aquelas mensagens simples? Não sabia. Mas seria mentira se dissesse que se sentia de outra forma além daquela. Não tinha notado ainda que a vontade de viver um romance era tão real dentro dele, até ter a atenção de um cara legal e bonito como Oh Sehun. Se fechasse os olhos um pouquinho, conseguia até visualizar o sorrisinho dele quando ganhou no Street Fighter, todo direcionado a si.

Ah, aquilo tudo estava mexendo com a cabeça do chinês, e com o coração também.

Desde aquele dia, Yixing soube que não iria conseguir parar de pensar no “encontro” que teria com Sehun no final de semana seguinte. Sempre foi muito bom em manter a cabeça livre de preocupações externas para focar no que importava, ou seja, nos estudos e tarefas. E aquela semana foi provavelmente a primeira na vida na qual perdeu o foco.

Evitou até ir na lanchonete, mas o celular estava a todo vapor, com mensagens de Sehun diárias apenas esperando uma resposta. E ele dava todas.

Quando acordava, tinha um bom dia de Sehun a ser respondido. E era ele quem dava boa noite primeiro depois que conversavam por longos minutos antes que o chinês resolvesse dormir para acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Não possuíam muito tempo pela tarde, já que Sehun trabalhava, e a maior parte da noite era preenchida por aulas pelo garçom. Yixing já sabia toda a rotina dele e o achava muito guerreiro por ter fôlego para estudar e trabalhar. A única vantagem era que tudo ficava praticamente no mesmo lugar.

Era muito bom conhecer mais de Sehun enquanto trocavam mensagens. Se sentiu bem o suficiente para contar diversas coisas de sua vida para o ruivo, assim como abafou risadinhas no meio da noite ao receber a foto da peruca que pediu quando reuniu coragem. Toda vez que recebia uma notificação no aplicativo, a vontade de sorrir tomava conta dele. Não tinha nem como dizer que era por outra razão além da pessoa que estava do outro lado da tela.

Isso se seguiu por todos os dias da semana, fato que gradualmente deixava Yixing mais nervoso. Porque Sehun sempre lembrava de alguma coisa que fariam no passeio do sábado, mandando o endereço de algum lugar que podiam visitar ou apenas dizendo que queria que o fim de semana chegasse logo. Quando a sexta-feira veio, o chinês passou o dia no automático e até teve dificuldade para dormir. Estaria ao lado de Sehun desde a hora do almoço e não tinha como não se sentir nem um pouco ansioso com a situação.

E claro que acabou acordando cedo demais por puro instinto, as poucas horas de sono refletidas nas leves olheiras abaixo dos olhos e no rosto amassado. Não quis nem refletir sobre o estado do cabelo, porque se sentia totalmente bagunçado e esquisito e começou a se desesperar por conta da própria aparência antes mesmo do café da manhã.

Chanyeol dormia feito uma pedra na cama ao lado e Yixing abafou um grito de frustração com o travesseiro, precisando extravasar em algum lugar antes de levantar da cama e existir direito. Não o entendam mal, ele era café com leite naquele passeio supostamente sem maiores pretensões. Claro que ficaria nervoso, ainda mais se considerar que iria sozinho com Sehun, não com todos os amigos como aconteceu da outra vez.

Sentindo-se mais calmo depois de um tempo respirando fundo, com a mão sobre o peito de coração acelerado, ele pegou o celular que nem mesmo despertou, já que ele acordou antes. Desligou o despertador, um pouquinho decepcionado por não ter nenhuma mensagem de “bom dia” como estava acostumado, mas não podia reclamar. Mal era sete horas da manhã. 

Ao menos, pôde tomar aquela iniciativa e foi o primeiro a enviar a saudação comum, depois de pensar um pouquinho e encontrar coragem. Sequer notou que usou o teclado chinês na hora da mensagem, apenas porque estava navegando no _weibo_ enquanto não conseguia dormir e não lembrou de trocar.

Arrastou-se para fora da cama, a tela do celular já bloqueada e o aparelho deixado no quarto só para ele fingir que não se importava tanto, quando na verdade queria verificá-lo a cada segundo para saber se tinha resposta. Escovou os dentes e foi para a cozinha, encontrando Kyungsoo dançando ao tempo em que virava uma omelete na frigideira, distraído com a música baixa que vinha de algum aparelho deixado na bancada.

Soltou uma risadinha que assustou o colega, mas ele voltou a fazer a mesma coisa depois do susto. Yixing gostava da intimidade que construiu com os rapazes da casa naquelas semanas, não sentia tanta vergonha quando estava com eles e, tirando como exemplo que dançar na cozinha não era bem algo que muita gente se orgulhava, Kyungsoo também não ligava de ser visto assim por ele. Assim como Chanyeol não se importava em andar de cueca ou Minseok por usar uma tiara de gatinho na cabeça e máscara facial toda manhã quando dividiam o café.

Distraindo-se com os amigos, o chinês ajudou Kyungsoo nas tarefas culinárias e, quando estava quase tudo pronto, os outros dois caras já tinham acordado e faziam barulho pela casa, principalmente o mais alto deles. Como já era comum, comeram juntos e Yixing virou o alvo da conversa em poucos instantes, já que todos sabiam de sua saída naquele dia.

— E aí, que horas ele vem aqui? — Kyungsoo quem perguntou, levando uma porção generosa de comida até a boca em seguida. — Vai almoçar aqui ou posso tirar um prato da mesa?

— Ah… Vou almoçar fora. Ele disse que tem que ser a experiência completa. — Yixing escondeu os olhos, aproveitando-se do fato de ter ido para a cozinha sem óculos. Precisava olhar bem para a comida para comer direito.

Sehun tinha prometido o levar para almoçar como um verdadeiro turista. 

— Beleza. — Kyungsoo sustentou um sorrisinho no rosto. Não podia dizer que não tinha notado o que estava acontecendo com Yixing e o carinha alto e de cabelo ruivo. Esperava que eles se resolvessem naquele dia, achou a iniciativa do tal Sehun muito fofa. — Então vai sair logo cedo.

— É. Vou começar a pensar em tomar banho quando terminar aqui, essas coisas. — Yixing comeu uma colher de arroz, fingindo muito mal que aquele assunto não o deixava nervoso. — Vocês vão querer alguma coisa da rua?

— Não, cara. Quem não conhece é você. — Chanyeol lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro, rindo e sendo acompanhado. — A gente já conhece essa cidade é toda.

— Eu acho que você vai gostar, tem muita coisa legal. — Minseok completou. — Só se diverte, não precisa pensar na gente. Na verdade, acho que certas pessoas vão se divertir muito na sua ausência também.

O Kim lançou um olhar para Chanyeol que nem Yixing e nem Kyungsoo entenderam, ambos encarando o rosto assustado do Park enquanto era desafiado e, de repente, virou o centro das atenções. Então ele abriu um sorriso culpado.

— Você me ouviu no telefone — apontou um palitinho para Minseok, que assentiu com uma risada breve.

— Lógico, você fala alto pra porra. — Minseok deu de ombros. — Quer dizer que chamou o Baekhyun pra vir aqui, né. Aproveitando o quarto vazio…

Minseok estava parafraseando o que escutou Chanyeol dizer no telefone, o deixando com o rosto ruborizado e causando gargalhadas nos outros amigos. Yixing nem estava mais tão tenso depois daquilo, porque a cara de Chanyeol fez um bom trabalho para promover diversão.

— Não é isso que vocês estão pensando, a gente vai estudar.

— Estudar anatomia, né? Nem da mesma área vocês são. — Kyungsoo rolou os olhos para a tentativa de desculpa. — Usa camisinha, fecha a porta direito e não faz muito barulho não. O quarto vai tá vazio, mas o resto da casa não, hein?

— Tá, tá. Meu Deus. — Chanyeol abanou as mãos no ar. — Parem de falar sobre isso, só não nos vimos direito essa semana.

— Impressionante como vocês já são um porre. — Minseok usou o cotovelo para alcançar a cintura de Chanyeol com um golpe leve. Yixing observava os amigos com um sorriso. Tinha mesmo visto ele e Boxian nos corredores do prédio, até mesmo na porta da sala que dividia com o loiro, dando uns beijos meio constrangedores.

Não que Yixing reclamasse, achava até legal que um de seus amigos estivesse se envolvendo com outro. Só ficou surpreso ao saber que Baekhyun passaria o dia por ali enquanto ele estava com Sehun do outro lado da cidade, depois de semanas com um interesse escondido entre pedidos de batata frita. Baekhyun e Chanyeol foram muito mais rápidos e não pareciam nada insatisfeitos com isso.

Mas Yixing também não estava. Ele funcionava diferente e nunca aceitaria um flerte de Sehun no primeiro dia em que se viram. De alguma forma, o garçom também fez com que tudo acontecesse devagar, ainda que nada tenha sido dito de verdade. E estava muito bom assim, independente do quão nervoso estava para aquele primeiro encontro.

— Não usa minha cama não. — Yixing lembrou de dizer, no meio de seu devaneio, em um lapso de memória. Podiam fazer o que quisessem contanto que fosse no colchão de Chanyeol. — Nem o chão.

— O que vocês pensam que eu sou? — Ofendido, Chanyeol colocou a mão no peito. — Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho com meu doce.

— Porra, _doce…_ que brega. — Minseok gargalhou. Kyungsoo só balançou a cabeça em negativa e Yixing achou foi bem bonitinho.

Silenciosamente, desejou ser o doce de Sehun, caso assim ele desejasse. E foi pensando nisso que levantou depois de comer, decidido a dar um jeito na cara e arrumar uma roupa bonita para usar, além de contar o dinheiro que levaria e, é claro, fuxicar o celular para descobrir se recebeu alguma resposta para a saudação matinal.

✦

A poucos metros do poço de nervosismo chinês, Sehun não estava muito diferente. Se viu cada vez mais caidinho, como Jongdae insistia em dizer, pelo moreno, ao longo da semana. Conversou tanto com ele por mensagem que só notou como estava indo dormir tarde com a cabeça cheia de momentos românticos inexistentes quando olhou no espelho e viu como o roxo suave que tinha abaixo dos olhos se tornou mais intenso.

Não queria admitir fácil, mas estava gostando mais que o comum de Yixing e de tudo o que ele dizia, da foto de perfil bonitinha que ele tinha no aplicativo de mensagens, do jeitinho dele de digitar e usar emojis fofos, além de achar adorável quando ele esquecia de trocar o teclado do chinês para o coreano e Sehun precisava sofrer um pouquinho para descobrir o que estava escrito. Também o achava lindo, além de todas as características dele que o faziam um amorzinho.

Não gostava dele porque ele era fofo, apenas, ainda que isso fizesse muito seu tipo. Ele era inteligente e divertido da maneira dele, tinha olhos escuros e bem instigantes, especialmente por estarem sempre cobertos com os óculos de armação fina.

E é óbvio que, sabendo que passaria o dia quase inteiro ao lado do chinês, com a missão de mostrá-lo o que conhecia da cidade e fazer todo o passeio ser divertido, além de tentar conquistá-lo, estava um tanto ansioso. A responsabilidade era grande e ele não queria estragar a chance que estava ganhando.

Esforçado e, no fundo, muito fofo, Sehun foi atrás do garçom que ficava no outro turno no dia anterior, pedindo-lhe que o cobrisse na tarde de sábado porque tinha um compromisso inadiável, aceitando ficar com aquele dia descontado do salário só para ter horas livres e desimpedidas com Yixing. Quando acordou no fatídico dia, mal ficou cinco segundos na cama, o medo de ter se atrasado o consumindo por inteiro até que ele checasse as horas, descobrindo que acordou cedo demais.

Não conseguiria mais dormir de qualquer maneira, devido ao susto que deu a si mesmo, então saiu do quarto e tentou ocupar a cabeça antes que ficasse pronto para sair horas antes do combinado. Pensou, um pouco envergonhado, em falar com Yixing quando despertou de vez, mas estava muito cedo e não queria ser esquisito enviando mensagem daquele jeito. Escolheu esperar até, ao menos, às oito da manhã, surpreendendo-se ao receber uma notificação minutos depois, quando estava jogando leite numa tigela de cereais.

Yixing foi mais corajoso que ele. E usou o teclado chinês para enviar a mensagem, fato que deixou Sehun ainda mais bobo.

— Bom dia, unha pintada — a voz sonolenta de Jongdae surgiu na cozinha, seguida de um bocejo. — Você fez o maior barulho, cara. Acorda cedo, mas me deixa dormir.

Jongdae arrastou uma cadeira, sentando e apoiando o queixo na mão. Ele estava todo bagunçado e manteve os olhos fechados.

— Tem que levantar e colocar essa sua carinha de pêssego no sol. — Sehun respondeu, abrindo o armário para pegar uma segunda tigela, entregando a que tinha acabado de fazer para Jongdae. Ele nem percebia como era gentil e solícito, mas aceitou o agradecimento lerdo do amigo.

— Fala isso, mas só tá acordado porque tá apaixonadinho aí. — Jongdae disse depois da primeira colherada de cereal. Sehun fez uma careta, enfiando o celular no bolso depois de aceitar que não receberia resposta imediata de Yixing e sentando ao lado do amigo.

— Você não vai me deixar em paz com isso, né cara? — Bufando, Sehun comeu um pouco do café da manhã simples e perfeito. — Nunca falei nada sobre esse negócio aí de apaixonado.

— Se fica se doendo todo assim, é porque está. — O Kim deu língua para o ruivo, recebendo um rolar de olhos que o fez rir. Gostava de saber que Sehun foi finalmente conquistado por alguém. Yixing era um cara legal, mesmo que ele fosse muito diferente do amigo. Essa era a melhor parte.

— Não tô me doendo coisa nenhuma. Vamos mudar de assunto. Falei com Kibum pra me substituir hoje. — Sehun avisou. — Caso o Sungmin pergunte, você diz que eu tive um compromisso.

— Tá, tanto faz. Se as mesas vão estar sendo servidas não tem problema.

— Exato. Agora come e não começa a fazer suposição doida.

Jongdae deu risada do ruivo, porque toda a agonia lhe dava ainda mais certeza de como Sehun estava envolvido, mas decidiu não comentar nada. Sehun, escondendo o nervosismo com as colheradas cheias de cereal que levava à boca, só não estava pronto ainda para colocar os nomes nas coisas. Apaixonado era meio pesado. Ele gostava do… interessado. Gostando, também poderia ser. Mas apaixonado ainda não.

Talvez finalmente desse o braço a torcer e aceitasse aquele título depois daquele sábado.

Nem mesmo se preocupou em lavar a louça quando terminou o café da manhã, respondendo Yixing no celular quando finalmente recebeu alguma coisa dele. Só fizeram reforçar o horário, dez e meia, e Sehun também acalmou o coração culpado do chinês dizendo que não receberia bronca no trabalho por não ir naquele dia.

Sehun enfiou-se no chuveiro dedicado a deixar cada canto existente de pele bem cheiroso. Não era bem o cara que usava um monte de perfume, mas tanto na noite do fliperama como naquele dia, se esforçou para causar boa impressão. Usou tanto sabonete que achou que o cheiro já estava impregnado em suas narinas, deixando o banheiro com um rastro de pingos pelo corredor e com um bom dia desejado ao calouro que esbarrou com ele no caminho.

Pelado no quarto, sem a menor vergonha da presença de Jongdae quando o amigo entrou e se jogou na cama para descansar mais um pouquinho antes de ter que ir trabalhar, Sehun passou a lutar com o guarda-roupa. Tinha um monte de camiseta velha e desbotada que nunca teve vergonha de usar, mas quis ficar mais apresentável para sair com Yixing, então não podia enfiar-se em nenhuma delas.

Acabou usando uma que não tinha exatamente aquele tom de cinza quando foi comprada, mas estava dando pro gasto. Acompanhando tudo com uma calça qualquer e um tênis de batalha que nem devia mais lembrar como era a vida quando saiu da caixa, Sehun se sentiu pronto depois de vestir a costumeira jaqueta.

Não se achava nada feio, sendo sincero, e quando se olhou no espelho e deu uma ajeitadinha no cabelo desgrenhado, até que se achou um belo de um galã. Até tirou umas fotos para se certificar de que estava bonito mesmo, olhando o relógio e entrando em desespero ao ver que tinha cinco minutos para aparecer na porta de Yixing e ser pontual.

Seria horrível estar tão cheiroso e precisar correr para chegar na hora, acabando suado e fedido, então ele tratou de pegar o que precisava e avisar a Jongdae que já estava saindo, caminhando em passos ligeiros, porém controlados, até os alojamentos que ficavam na outra área.

Foi quando voltou a encarar o nervosismo de frente, engolindo em seco ao avistar a casa que Yixing indicou por mensagem, morrendo de medo de fazer o dia ser um saco e decepcionar o chinês, além de quebrar a promessa de diversão que tinha feito. Mas não tinha mais volta naquele momento, e ele precisou parar de agir como um frangote e tocar a bendita campainha, apenas para perder todo o ar quando a porta foi aberta e revelou Yixing.

Não tinha nada de diferente nele. Ele não apareceu com um smoking ou aparentando ter saído de um conto de fadas. Ainda era o mesmo rapaz de cabelos escuros, calça jeans e uma camiseta de mangas longas, com nada fora do normal. Mas ele estava com um sorriso bonito que Sehun adorava e os olhos pequenos atrás dos óculos atingiram o garçom em cheio.

Precisava repensar aquela tal ideia de estar apaixonado, com certeza.

— Oi. — Yixing cumprimentou. — Chegou bem na hora.

— Sou um cara pontual. — Sehun abriu um sorriso sem jeito, escondendo o fato de que precisou andar rápido para realizar aquele feito. — Podemos ir?

— Claro, vou só pegar minha mochila.

Sehun esperou o rapaz voltar com uma mochila sobre um dos ombros, acenando para os amigos que estavam na sala. Eles até olharam para o ruivo, o deixando um pouco acuado do outro lado da porta, mas se cumprimentaram de longe.

Em pouco segundos, eram apenas Sehun e Yixing caminhando pelo estacionamento em um silêncio meio estranho. O moreno não sabia como iniciar a conversa e ainda estava se acostumando com a situação como um todo, e o outro apenas se sentia inseguro com o que falar com ele agora que estavam sem nada para os interromper. Oh Sehun inseguro. Parecia até uma piada.

— A gente vai de metrô. — Tentando achar algum lugar para começar, Sehun disse. — Você tem o cartãozinho?

— Tenho, meu tio me disse pra fazer um caso eu precisasse, pras coisas de faculdade ou algo assim.

— Que bom.

Voltaram ao vácuo de palavras e Sehun já estava nervoso com a possibilidade de tudo desmoronar antes mesmo que começassem. Precisava se livrar daquele gelo que se instalou entre eles e que nunca esteve ali até aquele dia. Desde o início, se deram bem, como desconhecidos. Agora que sabiam mais um do outro, não havia razão para aquele clima esquisito.

— Vamos chegar bem rápido. Tem uma estação aqui perto e vamos descer quase na frente do restaurante, você vai ver.

— O que é que tem nesse restaurante pra você gostar tanto dele? — Yixing soltou uma risadinha. Eles já estavam saindo da universidade.

— Ah, mas isso você só vai saber quando a gente chegar. Não vou estragar a surpresa. — Sehun dedicou ao menor uma piscadela, aliviado por terem conseguido trocar frases mais longas. — Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva que eu não vou te dar _spoiler_!

Yixing acabou rindo abertamente com aquela piada leve e o clima pesado se desfez mais rápido que Sehun imaginou. A estação de metrô não ficava longe, de fato, então eles caminharam apenas por cerca de cinco a dez minutos, conversando ainda tímidos enquanto Sehun explicava como as linhas de metrô funcionavam em Seul.

Eles iriam percorrer várias estações, porque o lugar para onde iriam almoçar não era exatamente perto, mas o transporte facilitava muito.

Yixing precisou colocar crédito no cartão do metrô para entrar, porque ele nunca tinha usado, e Sehun observou orgulhoso quando ele fez tudo sozinho, sem precisar de auxílio por conta do idioma. Ele estava mesmo praticando para se virar na cidade coreana, aprendendo e se comunicando muito melhor que da primeira vez que conversaram.

O sotaque ainda era presente — e muito fofo — mas não atrapalhava em nada a comunicação. Ele conseguiu colocar o dinheiro no cartão e eles passaram as catracas trocando risadas, porque a alça da mochila do chinês ficou presa por alguns segundos. Por incrível que pareça, Yixing não ficou envergonhado ou achou que era um desastre completo, como sua personalidade traiçoeira o fazia pensar vez ou outra. Foi só engraçado. Sehun o ajudou a tirar e os dois não conseguiam parar de rir, porque tinha pessoas querendo passar que até escolheram outras catracas.

Quando entraram no vagão do metrô, de fato, já estavam controlados. Só tinha um lugar disponível e Sehun o cedeu para o moreno, que carregava mais coisas que ele. A maior distância por um estar em pé e o outro sentado os deixou um pouco sem jeito de fazer uma conversa mais longa perdurar, então Yixing escolheu prestar atenção nas estações pelas quais passavam, para caso saísse em um futuro próximo com os amigos. Não queria ser um perdido na cidade para sempre, mesmo que Sehun lhe fosse um ótimo guia.

Eles chegaram depois de consideráveis estações, Yixing parou de contar na sétima porque ficou com preguiça, mas Sehun parecia animado com o que estavam indo fazer. Tão animado que, enquanto terminavam de subir as escadas para sair da estação, jogou um dos braços por cima dos ombros do chinês. Foi natural ao ponto de nem notar o que estava fazendo.

— Estamos quase lá, é ali naquela rua — apontou com a mão livre.

Yixing, um pouco paralisado por conta da atitude, mas longe de estar desgostoso, assentiu e se permitiu chegar mais perto, só para o caso de Sehun achar que passou dos limites e acabar se afastando. E isso era o oposto do que o Zhang queria. Pretendia ficar bem próximo de Sehun naquela tarde, isso sim.

Eles andaram só mais um pouco, o fluxo de pessoas e a quantidade de lojas já impressionando Yixing por si só. Aquele era o lado comercial do centro, entupido de lojinhas de roupas, bijouterias, todo tipo de decoração. Muita gente passava horas comprando por ali. Mas Sehun tinha um único destino, levando o chinês até a portinha pequena do estabelecimento onde iriam almoçar, o deixando surpreso porque não era o que esperava com o tal “almoço de turista” que o ruivo prometera.

Não que estivesse reclamando. Achou que iria acabar num restaurante até caro demais para seu bolso de universitário.

— Chegamos? — Yixing perguntou, só pra ter certeza, escutando a risadinha de Sehun próxima demais de seu ouvido por conta da posição em que estavam. Se controlou, mas o arrepio aconteceu do mesmo jeito.

— É aqui mesmo. Vamos subir essas escadinhas e chegamos lá.

— Tá bom, então.

Confiando no mais alto, Yixing o seguiu escada acima. Não continuaram parcialmente abraçados porque a escada era estreita e não conseguiriam passar os dois no mesmo degrau. O cheiro bom já começou a ser sentido quando estavam terminando os degraus, assim como já conseguiam escutar a conversação que ocorria dentro do lugar.

A porta estava aberta e Yixing visualizou o restaurante simples com diversas mesas ocupadas, um balcão largo separando duas áreas e uma senhora de meia idade atrás dele. Sehun acenou para ela assim que entraram e Yixing não pôde deixar de notar o entusiasmo dela em retribuir, saindo de trás do balcão e indo até a mesa onde estavam sentando.

— Quanto tempo não aparece, garoto! — A mulher disse, as feições gentis apesar das mãos na cintura indicarem sentimento diferente. Sehun riu.

— Não tá dando pra vir muito, as aulas voltaram e tá rolando muito trabalho, noona. — Explicando, Sehun ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e Yixing gostou muito de vê-lo tão relaxado. — Trouxe um… amigo. O Yixing. Pra comer a melhor comida caseira da cidade.

— Seja bem vindo, querido. Espero que goste da nossa comida. O que vocês vão querer pedir? Sehun gosta de comer as asinhas de frango, não é? — Eles pareciam bem íntimos, ela até o tocou no ombro, arrancando dele mais um sorriso sincero.

— É, mas hoje vamos querer alguma coisa menos gordurosa, um almoço caprichado, noona. — Sehun disse, tentando lembrar alguns pratos legais. — _Jjamppong_? Você gosta de comida apimentada, né?

— Sim, que nem o molho das batatas. — Yixing, que até o momento só observava, curioso, a conversa que se desenrolava à sua frente, respondeu.

— Então está decidido. Vou preparar eu mesma e mandar o traste pro balcão. — Ela disse, despedindo-se depois de prometer que não iria demorar muito.

Yixing tinha as perguntas na ponta da língua, mas a coragem de fazê-las não era tão grande. Olhou para todos os cantos do lugar antes de encarar Sehun de novo, o vendo quieto, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Claramente esperando. Foi tão óbvio que Yixing precisou conter a vontade de rir, ajeitando-se na cadeira e deixando a mochila em uma das que sobravam, decidindo parar de besteira e perguntar de uma vez.

— Vocês são parentes?

— Imaginei que você perguntaria. — Sehun brincou, provocando leves risadas. — E não. Ela é só uma senhora legal que eu conheci quando tava andando por aí com os caras. A gente estava com uma fome do cão e vimos a placa lá fora, de que eles têm frango frito.

Sehun contou a história toda, de como eles subiram aos trancos e barrancos, no início da noite, ele, Jongdae e Jongin, na época. Fizeram a maior baderna, mas eram simpáticos demais e Sehun até que não era um cara tão bravo depois de algumas cervejas, ainda mais ao lado dos amigos. Então acabaram fazendo amizade com a dona do restaurante, comendo um monte de asinhas de frango com molho.

Acabaram fazendo dali um ponto de encontro e iam diversas vezes, desde que o descobriram. A comida era gostosa e a proprietária fazia Sehun lembrar dos avós, então ele nunca nem cogitou ser um porre com ela.

Yixing achou tudo incrível. Quis até perguntar porque Sehun falou sobre os avós e não sobre os pais, mas sabia que não era o momento. Se fosse algo ruim, iria quebrar o clima. Por isso, resolveu apenas ouvir mais sobre as aventuras que o ruivo viveu enquanto esperavam o macarrão com frutos do mar, entendendo como ele conhecia tantos lugares só pelo que ele narrava.

Sehun gostava de poder dizer o que quisesse para o moreno, também. Notou a curiosidade expressa nos olhos dele e não se importaria de dizer que foi criado quase inteiramente pelos avós, porque o pai dele “foi comprar um cigarro” e a mãe dele ficava trabalhando quase todo momento para que eles tivessem comida todo dia. Ele não guardava mágoa da mulher, mas tinha uma grande relação com os avós e ainda ia visitá-los todas as férias.

Ainda assim, mesmo que não fosse doloroso responder, Sehun gostou do respeito que Yixing expressou ao evitar a pergunta. Também gostou de convencê-lo que não tinha uma vida chata só porque não saía todo sábado à noite e ficou muito atento ao escutar sobre o primeiro projeto que a turma dele estava trabalhando para a nota máxima do período. Eles almoçaram com uma conversa amigável e um monte de sorrisos.

E nem foi esquisito quando as mãos carinhosas se encontraram sobre a mesa.

✦

As horas ao lado de Sehun passavam muito rápido. Quando saíram do restaurante, os estômagos cheios e satisfeitos, já havia passado de uma da tarde. O sol não era intenso porque o dia amanheceu nublado, então não tiveram problemas em caminhar pelas ruas ainda movimentadas.

Sehun queria mostrar o centro turístico, mas não apenas o que a televisão deixava aparecer, por isso, arrastou Yixing para uma pista de skate com um monte de grafite bonito pelas paredes, um lugar escondido que mostrava a alma jovem underground coreana, quase sempre maquiada pela mídia. O deixou se encantar com os desenhos e com as manobras, tirando fotos tanto apenas dele quanto dos dois, o coração enchendo de ternura ao se dar conta do quanto de Yixing teria registrado no celular.

Depois, aproveitando que como tudo era perto quando os olhos eram curiosos, passearam pelas lojas temáticas cheias de produtos tradicionais, o contraste direto com o comércio pop para onde foram em seguida, cheio de luzes e pelúcias, além de muita coisa sobre kpop. Tudo enchia os olhos de Yixing, que sabia como a indústria da música asiática era potente, mas as coisas na China não eram tão intensas quanto o que acontecia com os grupos coreanos.

Yixing amou entrar e descobrir aquela parte consumista de Seul, assim como se divertiu muito em lojinhas de itens diversos e domésticos que o proporcionou Oh Sehun usando orelhas de urso em presilhas de cabelo, assim como ele colocou uma tiarinha fofa de coelho. Eles registraram aquela brincadeira e muitas outras, com cartolas, máscaras de heróis e outras fantasias.

Do mesmo jeito que foi divertido entrar em lojas e não fazer nada além de brincar e comprar uma coisinha ou outra, Yixing também gostou de conhecer a parte turística do centro. O templo que visitou e fotografou, assim como muitas outras pessoas estavam fazendo, a dança de rua que testemunhou com Sehun envolvendo seus ombros com o braço outra vez, as comidinhas típicas de barracas que eles comeram quando a fome deu as caras de novo. Amou cada detalhe e, é claro, a companhia.

Quando a tarde começou a cair e Sehun temeu que um vento mais frio começasse antes dos seus planos, ele surpreendeu Yixing pela incontável vez o colocando de frente para uma sorveteria temática. Ela era toda decorada e planejada de acordo com um universo que o chinês gostava muito e nunca imaginaria que era um interesse compartilhado com Sehun: Sailor Moon.

— Eles têm sorvetes decorados. — O ruivo disse, achando a carinha de Yixing muito fofa enquanto ele olhava ao redor. Parecia que estavam dentro do mangá ou do anime, cada canto do lugar com uma referência, além da decoração muito bem replicada. Era incrível e tinha um cheirinho gostoso e doce pelo lugar imenso.

— Isso é sensacional. — Yixing apertou o braço de Sehun, empolgado. — Você disse sorvete decorado?

— Sim, eles colocam chocolates ou confeitos com os formatos dos personagens, vem ver. A gente pode ir lá pra cima e tomar aqui ou só comprar. — Sehun o levou desviando das pessoas. Era sempre bem cheio e o ruivo preferia levar para viagem. Também se sentia um pouco julgado toda vez que entrava, já que sua aparência podia intimidar e, além de tudo, nunca o consideravam um fã de algo assim.

— Será que tem lugar? Parece que tem fila pra subir. — Yixing apontou, ambos caminhando para o balcão que também tinha pessoas na espera. — Acho melhor a gente comprar e sair, podemos voltar outro dia, né?

— Por mim, tudo bem.

Sehun foi para a fila e Yixing, deslumbrado, não aguentou a pressão de ter uma câmera nas mãos. Tirou diversas fotos da área principal, já que não tinha como saber como o salão superior era. Fez uma promessa silenciosa de descobrir depois e focou em registrar o quanto o lugar era bonito e divertido.

Na fila, Sehun não se importou. Muito pelo contrário. Até ignoraria a fila só pra ver Yixing se divertindo explorando o lugar e depois ir embora. A sorte é que estava com muita vontade de tomar um sorvete bem colorido e cheio de viadagem, como dizia e amava. Até achava parecido com ele, tirando a parte das cores.

Os atendentes eram consideravelmente ágeis, então a vez deles não demorou para chegar. Descobriram um novo gosto peculiar em comum quando ambos escolheram o sabor de menta com chocolate, o divisor de águas em amizades e relacionamentos, porque geralmente uma das pessoas odiava e a outra amava. Não era o caso deles. E gostaram de saber disso.

Yixing amou os detalhes coloridos e o chocolate muito bem feito com a carinha da Lua, a gatinha. É claro que fotografou ambos os doces gelados antes que voltassem a caminhar pelas calçadas não tão cheias naquela região, usando das colheres cor-de-rosa para tomar o sorvete gostoso. Sehun, completamente encantado, não conseguiu tirar os olhos do chinês que o acompanhava nem por um segundo.

Em todos eles, se viu mais envolvido. Mais apaixonado, se fosse usar a palavra proibida de uma vez. 

Queria continuar propondo a ele uma experiência turística legal, porque percebeu como ele estava gostando, então o guiou para um dos parques naturais do centro, com um campo vasto e muitas lâmpadas espalhadas que estavam perto de serem acesas, já que o sol fraco começou a se pôr aos poucos. Não era um lugar famoso por nada de especial, mas era bem cuidado e tinha pequenos lagos com pontes suspensas.

Muitas pessoas paravam para fotografar ali ou apenas para ter uns minutinhos de descanso, como eles, que ainda tomavam o sorvete e caminharam sem pressa pelo concreto bem arrumado entre a grama, na direção de uma das pontes, porque Yixing gostou da vista para um dos lagos. As luzes ao redor acenderam pouco antes do momento em que resolveram parar e Sehun descobriu que o chinês ficava muito bonito naquela iluminação.

— Isso aqui é muito bom. — Yixing disse, o chocolate entre os dedos. — Fiquei até com dó de comer, mas ainda bem que fiz.

— Eles fazem lá, tem até com amêndoas.

— Você já experimentou o _menu_ todo, não foi? — Risonho, o chinês olhou para Sehun e descobriu todos os segredos dele. Talvez ele fosse um frequentador assíduo daquela sorveteria. Não era o lugar mais barato do mundo, mas ele não tinha dó de gastar as economias com aquele monte de besteira gostosa.

— Algo assim.

Yixing riu, achando o garçom uma gracinha. Estava se sentindo tão bem ao lado dele que nem sabia mais dizer quantas vezes riu daquele jeito, tão natural e verdadeiro. Sentia que podia ser ele mesmo com o rapaz, que podia mostrar seu lado mais bobo e nada glamuroso, e ainda assim não seria julgado. Porque Sehun tinha um lado simples também.

Queria mesmo que aquele dia na cidade durasse para sempre, se pudesse. Queria comer outros pratos gostosos no restaurante de comida caseira, queria passear nas lojas e ter novas fotografias, queria experimentar o menu inteiro da sorveteria. E queria tudo isso com Sehun, sendo acompanhado pelo sorriso dele e pelos olhos bonitos.

Se era cedo para dizer que estava sentindo coisas _demais_ pelo ruivo, Yixing não sabia dizer, mas sabia que todos aqueles sentimentos estavam bem ali.

— Aqui é bonito. — Yixing disse, só para não perder o fio da meada. Se entrassem em um silêncio esquisito de novo, seria muito ruim.

— É sim, às vezes fazem umas apresentações aqui, umas coisas de teatro aberto. Porque é bem grande.

— Sério? Queria assistir. Parece divertido. — Distraído com o pouco de sorvete que estava tomando, Yixing despertou em Sehun uma ideia corajosa. Nem sabia de onde estava vindo aquilo, mas eles pareciam ter construído uma boa relação naquele dia, que permitia maiores proximidades. Quieto, começou a agir.

— Sabe o que é ainda mais divertido que isso? — Perguntou, recebendo o olhar vago de Yixing. Ele piscou, querendo saber o que o ruivo iria falar. E nada tinha preparado o chinês para o que veio a seguir. — Isso aqui.

Com um movimento rápido, Sehun usou o sorvete que tinha no dedo previamente sujo e passou na bochecha de Yixing, o deixando de queixo caído e olhos arregalados. Sehun ficou até com medo de ter assustado ele com a atitude repentina, mas esse receio se dissipou assim que o chinês soltou a risada que estava prendendo, empurrando o ruivo com o cotovelo.

— Por que fez isso? — O cutucou, passando a mão onde achou estar sujo na bochecha. Escutou a risada dele, o que deixou muito claro para Yixing que precisava revidar, então melou o dedo no próprio resto de sorvete e tocou o nariz de Sehun, o fazendo cessar o riso na mesma hora.

— Não acredito que você trabalha no olho por olho e dente por dente! — Sehun acusou, e agora era Yixing que ria alto. Ele nunca tinha sido espontâneo e um tantinho anti higiênico assim com outra pessoa. Aquilo era novidade e se sentia ótimo.

— Acha que vai fazer gracinhas e ficar por isso mesmo, garoto? — Yixing colocou a mão limpa na cintura, fazendo pose. E foi impossível para Sehun não se apaixonar ainda mais ao testemunhar o quão autêntico ele conseguia ser.

Era tímido, não vazio de personalidade.

— Estava esperando que sim!

— Pois achou errado! — Yixing mostrou a língua a Sehun, achando graça ao vê-lo limpar o nariz com o guardanapo que levaram da sorveteria. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, o sorriso constante no rosto e se sentindo muito à vontade.

Nem estava mais preocupado com o resto do sorvete já derretido, que antes remexia com a colher só para sofrer pelo fato de não ter mais nada para tomar. Refletindo sobre onde jogar fora, chegou a se sobressaltar quando sentiu a bochecha ser suavemente tocada outra vez. Não pelo dedo melado de Sehun, e sim pelo guardanapo limpo que ele estava usando.

Levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Sehun concentrados no restinho de sorvete que ainda manchava sua pele, facilmente atraídos quando percebeu ser encarado. Naquele momento, algo aconteceu entre eles. Talvez a primeira vez que se deixaram perceber que o interesse era mútuo de verdade, pelo jeito em que se olhavam e só conseguiam sentir carinho e vontade transmitidos pelas íris conectadas.

Yixing até entreabriu os lábios — movimento que foi devidamente capturado — para suspirar baixinho, o clima de risadas mudando de forma drástica. Caramba, se continuassem daquele jeito, poderiam até se beijar ali, na frente de todo mundo. Sehun, quietinho, não dava a mínima, mas não sabia se era a hora de passar daquela linha na opinião do chinês.

Deveria ter perguntado. Mas a única coisa que fez foi afastar a mão do rosto dele, os dois acordando do pequeno transe em que se enfiaram durante o tempo em que encaravam os olhos um do outro, o silêncio quase necessário os envolvendo dessa vez. Estavam pensando enquanto ficavam calados.

— Ainda tava um pouco sujo. — Sehun quem quebrou o gelo outra vez, antes que uma parede sólida se formasse entre eles. — Por isso limpei.

— Não tem problema, obrigado.

Sehun assentiu e o gesto foi imitado pelo mais baixo, e então compartilharam uma risada breve, mas que aliviou o sentimento de ter estragado tudo — de novo — que se apossou do ruivo.

— Acho que vai começar a escurecer, é bom a gente voltar agora, né? — Yixing disse, apenas porque sabia que não teria mais assunto sem ficar o tempo inteiro pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se ele fosse um pouco mais corajoso e encerrasse a distância entre os lábios dele e de Sehun nos minutos anteriores.

— Verdade, é melhor até evitar ir muito tarde, ainda temos que pegar o metrô todo de novo. — O ruivo concordou, secretamente pelos mesmos motivos. — Ainda mais que a gente deu uma rodada por aqui, vamos ter que pegar duas linhas porque essa estação aqui do lado é de outra.

— Ah, beleza. 

Os dois seguiram caminhando depois de deixar os potes vazios de sorvete no lixo, os corações batendo até dolorosos e a mente borbulhando por conta de tudo aquilo que não fizeram.

✦

Apesar do climinha um pouco tenso enquanto estavam no parque, o tempo que levaram indo de um metrô para o outro até chegar na universidade os aproximou de novo. Tinha vários lugares vazios e eles sentaram juntos, com os braços se encostando e as bochechas coradas, mas não se afastaram nem um centímetro. Aos poucos, tentaram retomar o ritmo, falando sobre o passeio como um todo e revisitando as fotos registradas no celular.

Yixing tinha se divertido muito e estava pensando em algum jeito de agradecer, ter uma pessoa como Sehun em sua vida era uma novidade incrível e, ignorando por um momento o que sentia por ele em termos românticos demais para que ele lidasse na hora, não conseguia pensar em outra forma de classificar o dia além de estupidamente maravilhoso.

Não estava nem triste por voltar para a faculdade, já que muitas promessas de retorno foram feitas durante o passeio e, a bem da verdade, Yixing morava naquela cidade por enquanto. Poderiam voltar muitos outros dias e nada disso excluía como foi muito legal, é claro. O importante é que manteve o sorriso no rosto durante todo o caminho, mesmo com as pernas cansadas depois de andar tanto, o corpo levemente apoiado no de Sehun porque acabaram parcialmente abraçados outra vez.

Como no sábado anterior, muitos carros de estudantes estavam entrando e saindo do estacionamento naquele início de noite enquanto os dois rapazes entravam a pé, falando sem parar e trocando algumas risadas. Sehun não queria se desfazer do abraço de Yixing e deixou isso bem claro quando se recusou a se despedir no estacionamento, insistindo em levá-lo até a porta de casa.

— Acredita que o Boxian ficou de ir lá em casa? Chanyeol chamou ele pra aproveitar minha ausência. — Yixing comentou ao lembrar, causando um erguer de sobrancelhas e uma risada em Sehun.

— Esperto.

— Eu fiquei chocado.

A resposta foi tão espontânea que Sehun sentiu vontade de apertar Yixing inteiro, morrendo de amores por ele sem saber mais como esconder.

— Eles devem ter se divertido bastante no seu quarto, né? — Provocou, cutucando a cintura do chinês. Yixing se desvencilhou das cócegas.

— Contanto que limpem tudo e não deixem rastros, eu não me importo. — O chinês deu de ombros. Estavam próximos dos alojamentos onde ele morava e inconscientemente passaram a andar mais devagar, os dois. Não queriam terminar aquele dia assim tão rápido, porque tinha sido bom demais.

E ainda tinha aquela _coisa não feita_ que continuava assombrando os pensamentos de ambos os rapazes, uma vez que a desejavam bastante.

Alcançaram a porta da casa de Yixing e os dois pararam ali, na frente da madeira pintada, os corpos ainda parcialmente juntos e um silêncio engraçado os envolvendo. Conseguiam escutar ao longe a conversa que vinha da sala, que devia ser provinda dos amigos do Zhang, e Sehun viu que estava perto demais de perder a chance que tinha ganho quando o chinês aceitou o convite de sair com ele.

Ele teria outras oportunidades, sim, mas o deixava estressado não ter as coisas bem claras. Estava gostando daquele cara e queria que ele soubesse, só para ter certeza de que não era bobo de desejar saber ainda mais dele, ter outros dias como aquele, quem sabe uma relação futura. E ele precisava agir para ter aquelas respostas.

— Chegamos, né — disse, procurando um lugar para começar. Era engraçado porque ele sempre foi uma pessoa de poucos rodeios, mas Yixing exigia dele aquele cuidado e ele não se importava em ter.

— Chegamos. — Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Yixing finalmente afastou-se dos braços do ruivo, sentindo falta na mesma hora do calor que recebia.

Virou-se de frente para o mais alto, segurando a alça da mochila um pouco mais pesada por conta das pequenas compras que fez durante o dia. Não sabia como se despedir dele sem ser estranho demais, sabendo que aquele era o momento em que a timidez o pegava de jeito.

— Então tudo bem, espero que tenha se divertido comigo hoje, Xing. — Sehun tomou um pouco de ar para conseguir terminar o que começara. — Eu curti bastante sair contigo, você é uma companhia ótima e… enfim… gosto bastante de você.

Disfarçando o nervosismo com um pigarro, Sehun sorriu em seguida, notando os olhos um tanto brilhosos do chinês à sua frente. Sustentou o olhar dele para ter certeza de que foi claro no que queria dizer, assistindo quando ele sorriu breve, mas ainda adorável. A covinha deu as caras e o ruivo derreteu como o sorvete que tomaram no fim da tarde.

— Também gosto da sua companhia e de você, Sehun — disse, dando um corajoso passo para mais perto. Se fosse rejeitado, poderia dizer que intencionava abraçá-lo. Pensava em tudo.

— É mesmo? — Exagerando de propósito, Sehun causou risadas suaves com a dramatização. Yixing percebeu como não conseguia parar de rir do lado dele. Como ele o deixava confortável e muito à vontade, sem medos.

— É sim. Obrigado por me chamar, foi muito gentil.

— Assim… — Sehun passou a mão pelos fios curtos da nuca, um pouco nervoso. — Não foi bem por gentileza que eu te chamei. Achei que seria legal você conhecer a cidade, claro. Mas é que eu queria conhecer você… entendeu?

Yixing respirou fundo. Sehun tinha se aproximado em um passo também. Agora eles estavam bem grudadinhos, a diferença pequena de altura ainda fazia o moreno precisar olhar para cima para encontrar a intensidade do castanho que Sehun tinhas nos orbes.

— Entendi — soprou. Sentia-se muito nervoso, sabia o que estava por vir. Nem lembrava da última vez que esteve naquela situação com alguém, seu primeiro beijo foi muito ruim e as outras poucas pessoas, mais especificamente uma, que experimentaram sua boca não eram nada de especial para ele.

— Xing… eu não sei se você quer… — Sehun tomou coragem de tocá-lo no rosto, tão lento e suave que o moreno quase não sentiu por completo, mas o calor estava ali. — Mas estou gostando de você e não gosto de enrolar, sabe?

A respiração do chinês bateu contra a pele de Sehun quando ele inspirou e expirou com mais intensidade. Era um momento que ele queria muito e, para consegui-lo, precisava lutar contra os próprios receios. Não podia dizer que não gostava de Sehun também e muito menos que aquele beijo prometido não seria bem-vindo, mas não sabia como externar as palavras sem fazer besteira, se considerasse seu histórico.

Fez a única coisa que não daria errado caso ele abrisse a boca, deixando Sehun chocado por alguns segundos antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Contrariando diversos estereótipos que colocavam pessoas tímidas como incapazes, Yixing finalizou a distância e alcançou a boca de Sehun com a própria em um único movimento.

Era um selinho bem simples e casto, só para que o ruivo ficasse ciente de que o interesse e o desejo eram mútuos, e o sorriso que Yixing sentiu contra os lábios foi a prova de que deu certo. Acabou copiando o gesto de Sehun, curvando os cantos e sorrindo antes de sentir a outra mão do mais alto tocar seu rosto também, o trazendo para mais perto e fazendo do beijo mais real.

Sem saber o que fazer com os braços e mãos, Yixing apenas as direcionou para os dois lados da cintura do ruivo, se deixando levar pelo beijo carinhoso e quase escondido debaixo da pouca luz que ficava nos alojamentos naquele horário. Yixing mentiria se dissesse que não estava nas nuvens, e Sehun se tornaria um falso se dissesse que não se sentia explodindo por dentro.

Aquele beijo era um reflexo de todos os dias de gentilezas trocadas e um acolhimento que Yixing sentiu desde o primeiro dia, que o ajudou a ser mais comunicativo e não se fechar em uma bolha de nacionalidade dentro daquela vida nova em um país diferente. Assim como era retrato do quanto Sehun conseguia ser um cara legal e menos rebelde, sem perder a personalidade que era sempre muito julgada.

Naquele dia, durante o passeio, foi como se os ensinamentos que acabaram promovendo um para o outro fossem colocados em prova. Sehun não andou com a cara emburrada e muito menos assustou ninguém com a falta de humor, sorrindo até para o atendente da loja de bugigangas. E Yixing não falou chinês e nem cometeu erros absurdos, além de não ter sentido vergonha de se comunicar ou ser ele mesmo, bobo com adereços divertidos na cabeça ou fotografando cada canto da sorveteria decorada.

Quando as bocas úmidas se afastaram com alguns breves selinhos só para deixar a vontade insaciável um pouco mais calma, os dois sorriram simultaneamente, porque os sentimentos bons estavam espalhados por tudo dentro de ambos, e era isso o que importava.

— Era bem isso que eu estava falando, como adivinhou? — Sehun brincou para não perder o clima, deslizando o polegar pela bochecha do moreno.

— É que eu estava pensando na mesma coisa. — A coragem ainda surpreendia Yixing, mas ele estava feliz por se sentir livre para falar. — Hoje foi um dia muito bom.

— Podemos sair de novo se você quiser… Só dizer o dia.

— Vou pensar no seu caso. — Yixing abriu um sorrisinho, aproximando-se para roubar só mais um pouco de carinho dos lábios de Sehun. — Acho que vou entrar agora… Também não é legal você fazer a volta tão tarde.

— Sou bem grandinho, não precisa se preocupar. — A vontade de beijar era tanta, acumulada pela semana inteira em que idealizaram aquele momento, que nenhum dos dois se importou em perder tempo com mais alguns beijinhos curtos. — Será que Baekhyun ainda tá fazendo uso do seu quarto?

Yixing só lembrou daquele fato significativo quando Sehun o trouxe à tona, de repente se fazendo aquela pergunta. Se o amigo ainda estivesse se aproveitando da sua ausência para ter uns bons momentos com Chanyeol, ele nem teria jeito e muito menos coragem de entrar no quarto e atrapalhar. Também não queria exatamente ficar escutando nada ou dar de cara com os dois pombinhos quando eles resolvessem sair.

— Não sei, posso perguntar. Espero que não… Quer dizer, já tem bastante tempo, né? — Yixing procurou o celular na mochila, o pegando rapidamente só para fazer aquele teste. 

Enviou uma mensagem a Minseok, questionando sobre o agregado loiro e sino-coreano que tinha invadido a residência. O Kim devia estar com o celular em mãos, porque respondeu na mesma hora com um monte de risadas e uma notícia nada boa.

— Que foi? — Sehun perguntou por conta da careta feita pelo chinês, contendo o riso em seguida.

— Minseok disse que eles foram para o quarto há um tempinho… Devem estar lá, daquele jeito. Enfim. — Envergonhado sobre o assunto, porque não queria ficar pensando em Baekhyun e Chanyeol fazendo certas coisas dentro do seu quarto, Yixing enfiou o celular na mochila de novo. — Pelo visto, vou ter que dormir na sala e cobrar favores do Chanyeol por três dias.

Sehun riu mais alto, precisando cobrir a boca com as mãos. Não esperava um Yixing tão espontâneo, mas estava adorando. Até mesmo precisou respirar fundo para acalmar o riso, sendo acompanhado por ele por instantes divertidos, limpando o canto dos olhos enquanto uma ideia apareceu em sua mente.

— Você pode ir comigo também, se quiser dormir em uma cama. — Sugeriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Yixing ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu tenho colchão extra porque os caras às vezes dormiam aqui clandestinamente. Aí posso dormir no chão, sei lá. Te empresto um pijama, Jongdae tem uns jogos. Ao menos não vai precisar lidar com o pós-sexo dos seus amigos.

— Não fala disso. — Yixing torceu o nariz e Sehun o achou uma gracinha.

Em alguns segundos de silêncio, o chinês pensou na proposta. Gostou de como ele deixou claro que tinha espaço e não que queria o encurralar na cama, e bem que não era uma má ideia ficar mais tempo com ele. Jongdae era um cara legal também e Yixing não se sentia nada desconfortável com eles. Decidiu assim que jogou para o fundo da mente tudo aquilo que o impedia de ser feliz, coisas que ele deixava tomar conta com frequência.

— Pode ser.

Não foi nem um pouco incômodo para Yixing topar aquela proposta inocente, muito menos acompanhar Sehun até a lanchonete do campus para implorar por uma porção grande de batata com molho apimentado, porque o lugar estava perto de fechar e não deveriam aceitar mais pedidos.

Terminou a noite de um jeito muito discrepante de qualquer coisa que se imaginou fazendo na vida, usando uma camiseta de banda e um short qualquer de pijama, sentado em um sofazinho com os ombros apoiando o braço de Oh Sehun, a barriga cheia de batatinhas e mais um monte de coisa nada saudável, e muitas experiências que só poderia saber quem viveu.

A vida na Coreia tinha acabado de começar, mas Yixing não se sentia mais tão inseguro. Tinha amigos e um cara legal que curtia dar uns beijos, o mesmo cara que, apesar da pose de bad boy, era sem dúvida uma das pessoas mais gentis que o chinês já conhecera na vida. Nem mesmo a barreira linguística foi capaz de impedir o ruivo de se aproximar ou tratá-lo bem, e isso Yixing nunca iria esquecer.

No final das contas, entre muitas risadas, algumas provocações de Jongdae e alguns beijinhos roubados durante toda a noite, Yixing foi dormir numa cama estranha, com a companhia de dois rapazes e um carinho nas mãos que recebeu daquele que estava deitado no chão, ao lado de si. Parecia até uma vida diferente, mas ele estava se acostumando com a ideia de ser mesmo a sua.

Quando tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos, um sorriso permanente nos lábios e o corpo leve, Yixing acabou concluindo que Oh Sehun, seu talvez (com sorte) futuro namorado, era quem deveria ser chamado de doce. Que nem o milk-shake de caramelo que o chinês tanto gostava.

Um dia teria coragem para chamá-lo daquele jeito.

O faria em chinês só para o caso de deixá-lo desgostoso por ser _piegas_ demais.


End file.
